<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaysh shu'shuk by hope_lumus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632147">Kaysh shu'shuk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_lumus/pseuds/hope_lumus'>hope_lumus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is not amused, Attachment is not equal to love in this fic, Dex's Diner (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, JangObi, Jango Fett is a Little Shit, Jango finds a riduur and a new ad, Jedi Lore (Star Wars), Let's fix silly misunderstandings with COMMUNICATION, M/M, Mace Windu is So Done, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan finds a Mandalorian stalker and his millions of sons, Obi-Wan is what is called a teenage father, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Parental Mace Windu, Parental Shaak Ti, Quinlan Obi-Wan and Luminara don't have a name for what they are ×, Soulmates, Tired Mace Windu, We love and respect the Jedi in this fic, the Jedi Order is a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_lumus/pseuds/hope_lumus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Do you have a soul mate?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Where Obi-Wan is too tired, Jango is stalking and Anakin doesn't like to share his Master with sleemos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Important Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It always struck me as weird, so to speak, that Obi-Wan was 25 and still a Padawan, so he's 20 here when the Naboo Disaster happens.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin asks a question, and many misunderstandings are avoided</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Do you have a soul mate?"<br/>  <br/> The question caught him off guard, not registering completely as he tried to recreate Tatooine's food recipe with every gram of concentration he possessed. He looked away from the datapad where the recipe was written, mocking him, and looked at Anakin.<br/>"A what?"</p><p>"A soul mate" Anakin repeated, sitting at the table and looking at Obi-Wan intently. "One of my mechanics classmates has a soul mark here." He pointed right to the center of his forehead, his eyes wide as if that ensure that his words were true.</p><p>  Ah, Padawan Nuria.<br/>Obi-Wan turned around to look fully at Anakin, leaning on the kitchen island.<br/>"No, I don't have one" he replied calmly "But I have two by choice"</p><p>"By <em>choice</em>?" Anakin repeated with a frown, totally lost.</p><p>"Yes" Obi-Wan walked over to the multipurpose table and rolled up the sleeves of his robes, showing the small tattoos that rested on each one.</p><p>"You have tattoos!" Anakin yelled, scandalized, as if <em>Obi-Wan</em> and <em>Tattoos</em> couldn't be in the same sentence "Why ?!"</p><p>"Well, "Obi-Wan began calmly, used to Anakin having seizures throughout this year together with each discovery that Obi-Wan is indeed a person and has everything that people have. As thoughts, feelings and things like that. Anakin, to Obi-Wan's amusement and concern, has Obi-Wan as the Perfect Jedi at times (and a concept of one that Obi-Wan still doesn't understand) and at other times as the worst.</p><p>As sometimes he wants to be the <em>best Jedi</em>, and other times he is <em>cursing the entire Order</em> under his breath. Because yes, Obi-Wan has <em>ears</em> and <em>sensitivity to the Force</em> and can feel the boy's bitterness.</p><p>  It was a pretty confusing year, and Anakin is confusing. Probably the Order and Obi-Wan are <em>confusing</em> for Anakin.<br/> <br/>  He should ask Master Plo how to proceed, perhaps Master Windu as well. O Master Shaak! He's not on the best of terms with Master Yoda at the moment, much to his regret, but he's confident that they'll solve the problem.</p><p>"Sometimes" Obi-Wan begins to explain slowly, allowing Anakin to touch his tattoos "you have special connections with certain people, who are not your soulmate but <em>could be.</em> So you decide to have that person's mark with you, with their <em>consent</em>. and choosing it <em>together</em> "</p><p>   He felt thoughts rush through his Padawan and let him think, deciding to look at his tattoos. On his right wrist rested the mark of Luminara Unduli, her green saber, and underneath the marks that represent friendship for the Mirialan. On the right was Quinlan Vos' green lightsaber, and below it the mark that, according to the Kiffar, marked him as part of the Quinlan clan.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, remembering that night at seventeen years old, three Padawans going with Master Chak'ra, with permission from their masters, to perform the procedure. Love, warmth, friendliness as well as joy had surrounded the three of them like an impenetrable bubble, for the grace and enjoyment of Master Chak'ra. One of the best days of Obi-Wan's life.</p><p>"Who are they?" Anakin asked, his index finger tracing the green of Quinlan's saber carefully.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed, warm and pleased with the memories.<br/>"One is for Knight Unduli, and one is for Knight Vos"</p><p>  Surprise filled their bond and Anakin looked up at him doubtfully.<br/>"Knight Unduli ... and <em>Quinlan Vos</em>?" he repeated, disgusted at mentioning the last name.</p><p>Obi-Wan bit back a laugh. The mutual dislike that Quinlan and Anakin shared was always quite a sight to watch, which was the middle of the year given that Anakin and Obi-Wan had no missions yet, a time for both of them to get used to each other and Anakin to adjust. to the life of the Temple.</p><p>Quinlan and Aayla, his wonderful Padawan, had spent quite a bit of time this year in the Temple, since Aayla was a young Padawan, just like Anakin, and Quinlan was a Shadow. They had quiet missions until the Council and Quinlan decided that she was better prepared for bigger things.</p><p>Which meant that Quinlan had taken over Obi-Wan's couch and Anakin had a new friend.</p><p>But Anakin and Quinlan were only butting heads and if they could, they would growl at each other.</p><p>Obi-Wan is surrounded by savages.</p><p>"But ..." Anakin continued, looking like Obi-Wan had just thrown away a mechanics project "But you're <em>Obi-Wan</em>! And Unduli is <em>Unduli</em>! And you two are <em>Jedi</em>!"</p><p>  Obi-Wan frowned, concerned and confused. What was the problem?<br/>"What do you mean 'I'm Obi-Wan' and 'Unduli is Unduli'?"</p><p>Anakin looked and felt betrayed and miserably confused, as if Obi-Wan couldn't see something that was obvious.</p><p>"What about attachment? Jedi can't have relationships or partners! The Code ..." Obi-Wan's brow furrowed at each word, as Anakin shook his hands in frustration "You guys ..."</p><p>"<em>Anakin</em>" hearing his name was enough for the boy to breathe and be silent, and Obi-Wan mentally congratulated himself for finding the perfect intonation for Anakin to pay attention to.</p><p>He took a deep breath, running his hands over his face, trying to figure out where he got so wrong in the teachings.</p><p>"The Jedi" he began carefully "We can love Anakin, we are encouraged to do so. We can have friends, partners, contact with our families sometimes" Anakin's eyes widened in surprise "I love Luminara, I love Quinlan and I love to Aayla. I love the Jedi, who are my <em>family</em>. My brothers, sisters, grandparents, grandmothers, uncles, aunts, even my weird green great-grandfather "he joked, getting a surprised laugh from Anakin, Obi-Wan smiled" And I love to my little brother who hardly ever listens to me and gets into more trouble than he should "</p><p>Anakin's cheeks flush with embarrassment, but Obi-Wan can feel the spike of ease and pleasure at Obi-Wan's words. He took a deep breath, deciding to continue.</p><p>"I don't say it often, but I do, and I prefer to show it with little things, but I love you, Anakin" he assured, smiling slightly.</p><p>  The boy nodded, eyes bright, and Obi-Wan spread his arms. His Padawan slid down from his chair and slammed into Obi-Wan with lightning speed. With a mock grunt, he picked up Anakin and sat him on his lap, and the Padawan settled down, resting his cheek on Kenobi's shoulder.<br/>   He circled Anakin's back, appreciating the calm of the whole situation, and allowing the Padawan to collect his thoughts in his own time.<br/>"Obi-Wan?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"When ... when the Council Masters said that my fear ... my mom ..."</p><p>  Obi-Wan caught the thought process immediately, and spoke while still stroking the boy's back.<br/>"You missed your mom, didn't you?"</p><p>"Umju" Anakin muttered.</p><p>"Okay, there's no problem with that" Obi-Wan continued "The problem is that you were scared for she, weren't you?" he felt the boy's nod on his shoulder "Feeling scared is normal too Ani, why were you scared?"</p><p>Anakin tensed, and Obi-Wan frowned at the boy's sudden insecurity and anger. Carefully, he reached out a hand to the Force and surrounded him and Anakin with its warmth. Immediately, the boy relaxed.<br/>"I ... I'm afraid that I'm not there to take care of her, that Watto will sell her to someone bad ..."</p><p>  Obi-Wan felt the cold move down his back, the horror and guilt settling in his chest. Slaves. Anakin and his mother were slaves. His mother, Shmi, is still one. His fingers tightened on the boy's beige robe, many little things snapping into place now.</p><p><em>Kriff, Master Jinn</em>.</p><p>He felt the old but familiar weight of a necklace suddenly encircle his neck, and how did he not notice? How did you overlook it? Why didn't Master Jinn ...?</p><p>"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's low, doubtful voice brought him back to the present.</p><p>He looked at the boy, who was looking at him in shame.<br/>"Sorry, I won't talk about it anymore if you don't want to! I ...!"</p><p>"Not!" He jumped, surprised, and before the doubt in Anakin's eyes he relaxed, releasing his emotions to the Force "No, Anakin, <em>Force</em> ..."</p><p>He took a deep breath, accommodating the boy better in his lap, carefully wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>I'm not mad at you Ani" he whispered "I'm upset with me and ... with Master Jinn" he continued, careful, knowing the cult of the Hero that Anakin had for the man.</p><p>"Why?!" Anakin exclaimed, more surprised than anything else, thankfully.</p><p>"Because Master Jinn didn't tell me, and I suspect he didn't tell the Council either, that you were a slave and your mom still is."</p><p>"It does not matter!" Anakin hissed, annoyed "I'm no longer a slave, I'm free! Master Qui-Gon freed me!"</p><p>"Yes it matters" Obi-Wan replied calmly, and before Anakin spoke he stepped forward "It does matter, because if we had known the Council would have understood your situation better, I could have done things in different ways to make you feel more comfortable and safe in the Temple "he said carefully" We could have understood you better, understood your fear for your mother and done something about it. There are many Jedi who were freed from slavery, Anakin "he explained, feeling the surprise overwhelm his Padawan" Padawans, initiates, Knights, Masters and Members of the Jedi Corps. There is no problem with having been a slave, Ani, the problem is that we should have known to help you in the best possible way. Introduce yourself, if you wish, to Jedi who also were"</p><p>Anakin blinked several times, analyzing his words carefully.<br/>"I thought ... I thought it was a bad thing" she whispered, lowering her head "That none of you wanted to know or talk about it, that it was ... bad"</p><p>  Obi-Wan took a deep breath.<br/>"No, there is nothing wrong" he assured, resting his chin on the boy's head, and Anakin sank into his chest "I ... when I was twelve" he began carefully "I got into trouble, and I ended up like. .. as a slave in the Bandomeer Mines, it was ... "</p><p>"Mines ?!" Anakin's sheer horror and fear was enough to make him know that Anakin knew what the Bandomeer Mines were.</p><p>  Obi-Wan tightened his hug around Anakin, the warm and protective Force surrounding them both.<br/>"Yes ... It was a month, I think, but it was enough to understand. It was not a mission, it was real, and it was terrifying" he confessed, feeling Anakin's breath hitting his neck "They put a necklace around my neck, It suppressed the Force and had an explosive ... it was ugly "he whispered, his eyes fixed on the table in front of them"When I returned to the Temple, I told Quinlan. And Quinlan told his Master, Master Tholme" a small smile came to his face at the memory of the stern Master pretending that he had done nothing "Tholme spoke with a Twi'lek Knight 'who was a slave on a spice ship ... he ... helped me a lot "he finished.</p><p>They were silent, breathing, calm and honesty floating between them. Anakin's small hands clung to Obi-Wan's robes, while the Knight pampered the boy's back.<br/>"Watto" Anakin began in a low voice, and Obi-Wan listened carefully "... He threatened to sell us, all the time, but he wasn't as bad as the others ... he wasn't good either, because he had us, but ... . We were lucky. Weren't we? " Obi-Wan didn't answer "I ... I loved pod races, mom was scared a lot, she didn't want me to get hurt in them, but Watto signed me up. I never won" he admitted grudgingly, which caused amusement in Kenobi "And Master Qui-Gon and Padmé arrived ..."</p><p>"And you won the pod race and the bet" Obi-Wan agreed, knowing part of the story.</p><p>"Yes!" Anakin nodded, a flash of pride blossoming from the memory "Then we found out that Master Qui-Gon had also bet on my freedom. So I was free! But ... not my mom, she was left behind" he finished.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, analyzing this information.<br/>"Qui-Gon made a bet" he said slowly.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"And you won the race" Obi-Wan continued.</p><p>"Yes, what about that?" Anakin asked doubtfully.</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted, wanting to look Anakin in the eye. The boy looked at him, unsure but looking at him differently. More confident, more confident, that reassured him a bit. With his thumbs he gently wiped away the tears that had fallen from the boy's eyes.<br/>"Qui-Gon could have made the bet, Anakin, but you won that race. You freed yourself. Qui-Gon didn't, you did. Do you understand?" he asked, tilting his head.</p><p>  A sob left Anakin, nodding shakily, and Obi-Wan received the violent hug calmly.<br/>"Okay, okay ..." he whispered into the boy's hair, trying not to have any in his mouth "What we will do now is talk to the Council about this, yes? Master Shaak will be Bantha mothers "</p><p>  Anakin stifled a laugh against Obi-Wan's chest.<br/>"They don't like me," he murmured, choking against Obi-Wan's robes.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed.<br/>"Are you sure? I think you are judging by the first impression. The other day Master Windu said that he was very happy with your grades" he enjoyed his student's surprise and continued "You weren't the problem that time, Ani, it was Qui-Gon "</p><p>"Qui-Gon? Why?!"</p><p>"Well..." <em>why not?</em> "First because Master Qui-Gon had no respect for anyone and did not listen to anyone other than himself many times. And to bring children to the Temple, older like you, there is a whole procedure. But he entered and demanded something that must be treated delicately "he was silent, looking for an example "It's like ... another Padawan enters your mechanics class while you are doing a project and demands that you do something else, or something like that, do you understand what I mean? "</p><p>A nod came from Anakin, amusement flashing as realization slowly crept over him.<br/>"It's ... like when Mom is working on something and Watto says he doesn't want it like that anymore, and he doesn't care how hard she worked on it, right?"</p><p>"Like, yes" Obi-Wan agreed, he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Anakin's body on him, he was so <em>huggable</em> ...</p><p>"What will happen now?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Well, we will go to the Council, we will explain them and there they will talk to both, probably, and it is not something safe, send someone to look for your mother. They also send you to the mental healing rooms ..."</p><p>"And will they remove my chip ?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The <strong>what</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Last Meal Before Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan, Quinlan, and Luminara speak.<br/>Obi-Wan receives a mission.<br/>And Dex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="tlid-results-container results-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tlid-result result-dict-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="result tlid-copy-target">
      <p></p>
      <div class="text-wrap tlid-copy-target">
        <p></p>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"> <span>"Well that explains a lot," Quinlan commented.</span> </span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"> <span>"Quinlan" 'Nara sent him a warning look which Obi-Wan appreciated.</span> </span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>Obi-Wan was so tired.</span> <span>What would Anakin think about being a Nursery Master?</span> <span>He doesn't want to go out to the galaxy for a while, and the traumatized boy doesn't need more trauma, Obi-Wan wants to take him to the Nursery and bury him under piles and piles of Force-sensitive children.</span> <span>It is always very relaxing, and Master Dolan and the other masters welcome anyone with open arms.</span> <span>The Nursery ... the children just want to play and be cuddled, there is no one to impress or to maintain their composure.</span> <span>The Nursery would help Anakin join the younger Jedi and see other masters being themselves.</span></span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>Yes, when Anakin finished talking to the healer Lokma they would go to the Nursery.</p>
          <p>What a long but good day. After their talk and eating, the food Obi-Wan had burned from being distracted, they went to the healing rooms.</p>
          <p>Master Che was furious, and after removing the chip and thousands of questions about her health from Anakin, only when the Twi'lek was satisfied were they able to request a meeting with the Council. Fortunately, Master Che took them directly and demanded the poor Padawan who was working that day to call an immediate meeting with the Council.</p>
          <p>The meeting was ... well, some things were aired. Master Windu apologized to Anakin for that first time and for any discomfort they had caused, while Master Depa told him that she herself would go check on Shmi and, if she could, release her.</p>
          <p>Master Plo carefully explained to Anakin why the Jedi couldn't just come and end slavery and that they actually had Shadows and undercover Jedi working on it. They ended up with rings of slavery and kept the Hutts and Zyguerrians at bay, their jobs careful, perhaps slow, but efficient. He explained that Jedi work with the Senate, and sometimes the Senate and the Order don't share the same views, and they have a ... <em>difficult alliance.</em></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="tlid-results-container results-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="tlid-result result-dict-wrapper">
              <p></p>
              <div class="result tlid-copy-target">
                <p></p>
                <div class="text-wrap tlid-copy-target">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">Slavery is extensive and the Jedi are not many, they must work to dismantle the rings and then take the freed to safe places where they can have good new beginnings.</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">So, Master Kit said that Anakin, if he wanted, had the possibility to go to the Mental Healers, who help heal mental and emotional wounds. Someone to talk to and who wouldn't judge him.</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">Obi-Wan also ended up in one, after Anakin very naively asked if Obi-Wan also went to one after Bandomeer. The sheer horror of the Masters almost made Obi-Wan want to <em>die.</em></span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">  So yeah, they're both in the healing rooms. Obi-Wan had already finished his interview, while Anakin entered shortly after he finished.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
                    <p>"I'm just saying" Quinlan continued raising his hands "Now that possessiveness makes sense!"</p>
                    <p>"Padawan Skywalker is not possessive" Nara replied sternly, then looked at Obi-Wan for affirmation.</p>
                    <p>  Obi-Wan made a noise that even he didn't recognize, considering this past year. Anakin was ... a little possessive. He didn't like it when he paid attention to other Padawans or initiates, and he certainly didn't enjoy one bit when Obi-Wan hung out with Quinlan, but he never did anything about it other than frown and pout. It was something that had worried him and he had no idea how to approach ... because he didn't know where it came from, but now ... Now that he had all the cards on the table he could play.</p>
                    <p>Luminara's moan brought him out of his thoughts, smiling tightly at the older mirialan as she frowned at him.<br/>"Obi-Wan!" he scolded, then looked at Quinlan, impassive "My apologies, Knight Vos"</p>
                    <p>"Always a pleasure to see you wrong, 'Nara dear." Quinlan shrugged it off with a shitty grin.</p>
                    <p>Luminara raised her eyebrows, showing how <em>unimpressed</em> she was with both of them, and Obi-Wan rested his head on Quinlan's shoulder, who immediately hugged him.</p>
                    <p>"How did all this come to light anyway?" Quinlan asked.</p>
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
                    <p>Obi-Wan sighed, sensing the concern of his two friends.<br/>"Anakin asked if I had a soulmate and I told him about you ..." he began, smiling at the pleasure of Quinlan and the joy of Luminara for his words, "I showed him my tattoos ... apparently, he misunderstood how the Order and the Jedi see love, attachment and relationships. A conversation that we will have to end "he added to himself, and then continued to Quinlan's curiosity" That led to talking about his mother, Shmi, and the fear he felt for her and ... boom "</p>
                    <p>"Boom," Luminara repeated heavily.</p>
                    <p>"Boom" Quinlan nodded, but he sounded more impressed than concerned "That explains his ... outbursts of hatred"</p>
                    <p>"It's not hate" Obi-Wan frowned, instantly leaping to the defense of his Padawan, but without leaving the comfortable embrace "It ... he didn't understand and it frustrated him. I hope now we can understand each other better"</p>
                    <p>"You will" 'Nara's voice was soft and understanding, full of confidence in her words "This was a good thing, Obi, it can only get better. You will have problems and disagreements, probably more misunderstandings because you two are quite foolish despite being so smart, but both are learning in this relationship "</p>
                    <p>Obi-Wan widened his eyes, smiling at the soft expression on his friend's face.</p>
                    <p>Yes, we will" he agreed "You will be a great Master, 'Nara" praised.</p>
                    <p>   Luminara shook her head, looking away as her Force signature sang with the thought of a Padawan.<br/>"How is Initiate Offee, Knight Unduli?" he inquired knowingly, feeling Quinlan's barely suppressed laughter.</p>
                    <p>"She's doing wonderfully Knight Kenobi" she replied proudly, a smile tugging at her lips.</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>~~~</p>
                    <p>"What is <em>this</em>?" Anakin asked, bowing his head.</p>
                    <p>"This" Obi-Wan began, cheerfully, spreading his arms wide "It's Dex's!"</p>
                    <p>Confusion filled their bond, along with a bit of mockery.<br/>"And who is <em>Dex</em>?"</p>
                    <p>"The love of my life, Anakin"</p>
                    <p>"What?"</p>
                    <p>  Obi-Wan ignored him, opening the door to the restaurant and gesturing for his Padawan to enter. The boy looked at him accusingly, but entered, clinging to Obi-Wan's side and looking around suspiciously.</p>
                    <p>FLO was busy at one of the tables in the back, where there was a Mandalorian Obi-Wan decided he wasn't seeing, and there was a Twi'lek and Togruta couple near the entrance.</p>
                    <p>"Dex" FLO's squeaky voice interrupted her reviews of the premises "There's a Jedi in the hall!"</p>
                    <p>  Anakin jumped up and Obi-Wan put his hands on the boy's shoulders, they didn't need FLO unarmed on the floor. Yet.</p>
                    <p> Dex's "Jedi-scare" face appeared through the window overlooking the kitchen, and Obi-Wan held up a hand, waving his fingers and with a small smile.<br/>"Hello, Dex"</p>
                    <p>  His friend's face changed to what Obi-Wan had learned to recognize as a smile.<br/>"Obi-Wan!"</p>
                    <p>The great besalisk disappeared to exit through the kitchen door, shooing FLO to pass, and walked towards them with its large arms outstretched. No matter how many times it happened, he would never quite get used to Dex's hugs. Sure enough, he was caught by the enthusiastic greeting of the besalisk, his feet off the ground and Anakin gasping for scandal. Obi-Wan laughed, patting his friend on the back.</p>
                    <p>"It's been a year, Kenobi!" Dex roared, returning him to his place on the ground.</p>
                    <p>"It was a… bumpy year," he decided, grimacing.</p>
                    <p>Dex nodded, knowing that he would receive a more extensive explanation later. He looked at Anakin.<br/>"And who is the flea?"</p>
                    <p>Anakin bristled.<br/>"I am not a flea!" he stood up to his full height and pointed to his braid, which was already reaching his shoulder "I am Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's Padawan"</p>
                    <p> Dex's eyes widened, looking at Anakin's braid and then at Obi-Wan, noticing the distinct lack of one.<br/>"A Padawan? Are you a Knight already?" he chuckled, hitting Obi-Wan's back so hard he almost stumbled forward "It seems like it was only yesterday that you were as little as a jawa!" winked at Anakin "And as annoying as one"</p>
                    <p>Anakin smiled in wonder as Obi-Wan sputtered that he was not small like a jawa, thank you very much, and Dex led them to the table furthest from the Mandalorian. Thanks to Dex for his quick thinking, Obi-Wan didn't want trouble today.</p>
                    <p>"What do I get you today, umm?" Dex asked as he and Anakin sat down.</p>
                    <p>"The best you have for Anakin" Obi-Wan asked when the boy looked at him in panic "He needs something better than the Temple Dining Room, don't you think?"</p>
                    <p>"And your food" Anakin added bravely, since he will continue to eat <em>whatever</em> Obi-Wan serves him until he learns to cook by himself "You burned today's food"</p>
                    <p>Obi-Wan deliberately ignored him and smiled innocently at Dex. The Besalisk looked at them with amusement, and nodded decisively.</p>
                    <p>"Something to celebrate?" he asked, curious.</p>
                    <p>Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, since it was the same question the boy had asked all the way since they left the Temple.<br/>"Some things ..." he downplayed it "Anakin ordered his room, we will have our first mission, Quinlan fell down the stairs of the Temple ..."</p>
                    <p>"Really?" Anakin interrupted, happiness overflowing from him with such force that ... "Did it hurt?"</p>
                    <p>Dex laughed, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his Padawan and the boy flushed.<br/>"Er ..." he seemed to recapitulate Obi-Wan's words, because his eyes widened in surprise "Our first mission ?! Yes!" he exclaimed, hugging his arms.</p>
                    <p>Obi-Wan was not impressed.<br/>"We need to talk about your problems with Quinlan, young man."</p>
                    <p>Anakin complained, but Dex shook out a big hand.<br/>"Nonsense, that Vos is a threat, like you but without charisma" he growled.</p>
                    <p>  Anakin shouldn't look so pleased with that. Finally, Dex withdrew to bring the surprise of the day and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his Padawan.<br/>"Did you have to give me away like that, Anakin?"</p>
                    <p>  Anakin sighed in a way that reminded Obi-Wan of himself and he <em>didn't like it.</em><br/>"I had to do it, Obi-Wan"</p>
                    <p>"Surely yes..."</p>
                    <p>"What will our mission be?!" Anakin interrupted eagerly.</p>
                    <p>Being the first mission, Obi-Wan did not ask for patience, himself was more excited than he expected.<br/>"First of all, Master Depa sent a message and said that she will arrive on Tatooine in two cycles" he began.</p>
                    <p>"Really?" Anakin asked with a big smile appearing on his tanned face.</p>
                    <p>Yup, she'll call when she finds your mother and keep us posted "he nodded, feeling the child's pure relief, and continued" And there's something else I want to talk to you about "</p>
                    <p>"Uh?"</p>
                    <p> Obi-Wan nodded, feeling a gaze on them, but deciding to ignore it because the Force said nothing about it. Maybe it was just curious about the scandal they had made with Dex.</p>
                    <p>"You know there are different occupations in the Order, right?" I ask.</p>
                    <p>"Yes ..." Anakin nodded thoughtfully "The Knights, the Nursery Masters, the Healers, the Archivists, the Corps, the Shadows ... Why?"</p>
                    <p>"Well, I want you to know that there are more options than being a Knight" Obi-Wan replied simply, and in the face of Anakin's insecurity he continued "I'm not saying that you wouldn't be good at being a Knight, Ani, I mean like, for example, as a Corps Explorer you would travel the entire galaxy and get to know a lot, and Corps members can marry and have families, and they certainly don't have as many problems as Knights. I just want you to know that you don't have to <em>be a knight</em> if you <em>don't want to be</em>. "</p>
                    <p>Anakin nodded slowly, thinking of the words, and as he did so Obi-Wan looked around. The couple were still there, ridiculously sweet to each other in a way that reminded him of that time he encountered Ima-Gun-Di and a Chalactian Knight in the room of a thousand fountains once. FLO was serving a Weequay's order and ... the Mandalorian was looking directly at them. Obi-Wan pretended to see nothing and continued to look around, not feeling able to deal with the Mandalorian intensity that day.</p>
                    <p>Dex brought them their order with a wink and a promise that Anakin wouldn't want to eat anything other than his food anymore. Obi-Wan watched with amusement his Padawan's valiant attempt to bite into the big nerf burger and the groan of satisfaction that followed.<br/>"This is delicious!" Anakin sighed, mouth full and cheeks stained.</p>
                    <p>Disgusting.</p>
                    <p>"It always has been," Obi-Wan agreed approvingly, taking his chocolate milkshake.</p>
                    <p>They were silent, Anakin with his hamburger and Obi-Wan with his drink, until Anakin looked at him closely.<br/>"I want to be a Knight" he said "I want ... to help people, the galaxy, I know I must be a Knight" he nodded confidently.</p>
                    <p>Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him, drinking some more of his cold milkshake and then smiled.<br/>"Okay then" he nodded "If you change your mind, just yell"</p>
                    <p>"I will not do it"</p>
                    <p>Oh, Obi-Wan knew, so sure the boy was as stubborn as a grudge.</p>
                    <p>"So our first mission, dear, is to Alderaan."</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dex, Revelations and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jango arrives at Dex's Diner.<br/>Jango sees a jetti.<br/>Jango gets a soul mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As one of the first times he managed to get away from Kamino, Jango decided to go to Dex's Diner because he needs flavored food that is not cooked by him. His culinary skills are as good as his buir's, but a man needs a break.</p><p>Leaving Boba on Kamino was painful, but he couldn't carry him to every part of the galaxy inside a backpack hanging on his back ...</p><p>  Or so Tiho told him ... and the rest of the trainers in Kamino. Even a couple of <em>cadets</em> gave him a weird look when he brought up the idea to Tiho.</p><p>Boba will be fine with the coaches, yeah. Tiho is talented with cadets and Boba, despite being a devil, shouldn't be much different.</p><p>Kriff, Boba is a nightmare, it must be cosmic karma if Jango was like this when he was an <em>ik'aad</em>. When he's older, he thinks proudly, Boba will be a threat.</p><p>For now, it's only a threat to Jango's sanity and sleep.</p><p>He removed his buy'ce by closing his eyes to appreciate the conversation that filled Dex's restaurant. Kriff, you weren't expecting to get your hands on something greasy ...</p><p>"Dex!" FLO's shrill voice at his side woke him from his reverie "There's a Jedi in the doorway!"</p><p>Jango's brow furrows and he turns to the kitchen, where Dex's head pops out with a clear expression that he doesn't want any Jedi in his establishment ... to be replaced by a big smile.<br/>"Obi-Wan!"</p><p>  Jango gasped softly, feeling a weight lift from his chest, something warm spreading through his entire being as the name echoed in his head.</p><p><strong><em>Obi-Wan</em></strong>.</p><p>  He had to fight to avoid turning his head and breaking his neck from the force of the act. Him couldn't be so <em>painfully obvious</em>.</p><p>Also, didn't FLO say there was a <em>Jedi</em> at the entrance? Taking advantage of the fact that Dex was giving an exuberant greeting, he turned to look like the rest of the clientele.</p><p>There were two Jedi, one of them was an <em>ad</em>, and the other ... the other was being hugged by Dex with such enthusiasm that his feet did not touch the ground.</p><p>Jango frowned, watching the Jedi and trying to hear the conversation as best he could.<br/>  They were talking ... Newly knighted? Jango took a good look at the Jedi, red hair growing to his earlobes, making it clear that he had recently gotten rid of that horrible haircut and was growing it out. The smile was shy, but it was clear that he was glad to see Dex. Was the ad his? As far as he knew, Jedi had to wait several years to have a Padawan.</p><p>He looked back at the table, noticing that FLO had placed his order in front of him. He frowned more, how did he not notice that? He shook his head, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Jango's soul mate.</p><p> His soul mate was here, now, so close, so close to Jango.</p><p>And a Jedi.</p><p>A Jedi, like the ones who murdered his <em>aliit</em> on Galidraan. He gritted his teeth, the old rage burning inside him again as if it had never been quenched. He blew out air that he didn't realize he was holding. But his soul mate shouldn't be bad, not if Obi-Wan was his, for him and his aliit.</p><p>And Dex <em>likes him</em>. Dex doesn't like any Jedi, the last time Jango asked.</p><p>Jango felt the need to look, watching as Dex had guided Jetti and his Jett'ika to the table farthest from Jango, a gesture he would have appreciated at another time.<br/> Now, he was annoyed at the remoteness of his ka'ra runi.</p><p>
  <em>Haar'chak.</em>
</p><p>He has a ka'ra be runi.</p><p>Kriff. kriff. kriff.</p><p>
  <em>What should I do? Go to the table? Introduce myself? Take him to Kamino ...?</em>
</p><p> His thoughts stopped as he watched his Ka'ra Runi, <em>Obi-Wan</em>, smile as he watched his ad eat like anyone who just discovered Dex's burgers.</p><p></p><div class="tlid-results-container results-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tlid-result result-dict-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="result tlid-copy-target">
      <p></p>
      <div class="text-wrap tlid-copy-target">
        <p></p>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>   Warmth washed over his chest again, just as the Jedi looked around.</span> <span>For a second, a beautiful second, their gazes met.</span> <span>He couldn't tell for sure what color his Runi's eyes were, but he would bet they were blue.</span> <span>Then, so short and fleeting, the meeting was over and the jetti continued looking around ... Kriff, Obi-Wan realized that he was watching.</span></span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>kriff.</span> <span>kriff.</span> <span>kriff.</span></span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>He looked at his food with a frown.</span> <span>Obviously, his ka'ra runi had not felt Manda's Call.</span> <span>Jango felt it when he heard Obi-Wan's name, perhaps Obi-Wan's soul had another way of recognizing Jango?</span></span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>He tried to remember all the ways the Runi recognized each other.</span> <span>Colors, tattoos, painted names, phrases, tactile memory, scars that are reflected with flowers, the first sentence, there was everything and ... What osik was Jango going to do?</span></span>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="tlid-results-container results-container">
            <p></p>
            <div class="tlid-result result-dict-wrapper">
              <p></p>
              <div class="result tlid-copy-target">
                <p></p>
                <div class="text-wrap tlid-copy-target">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">   He watched Obi-Wan from time to time, something warm in him as he watched him interact with the ad'ika. Would Obi-Wan be like this with Boba? Could he make Boba sleep when the rest of them couldn't? Would him be like that with the ade?</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">A knot formed in his stomach. What will Jango's Runi think about clones? Did this change anything? Or did nothing change? He ... He couldn't hand them over to Dooku, to the Jettise, a war that would use them as a game. A year ago ... a year ago Jango was happy, <em>pleased</em> to drag the jettise into a war that would be their end but ... the clones are adiik'e now, different and unique. They are not His ade, but they are <em>Mando'ade</em>, the people of Jango. Coaches like Tiho made it clear to him, and Jango could no longer send those men, children now, to die to drag the jettise with them.</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">He looked at Obi-Wan again. His Runi would be horrified, maybe he would hate Jango, but he would help him save the clones.</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="tlid-translation translation">He just needs ... to earn Obi-Wan's trust.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <p> ~~~~</p>
          <p>"What's wrong with the jedi, Fett?" Dex growled sitting across from him at the table.</p>
          <p>Jango looked up from his cold food, his Runi and adiik were long gone and Jango had waited patiently for Dex to come over to ask his questions. Jango hardened his face, straightening up in his seat.<br/>"I didn't know you were friends with jettise, Dex," he started, clasping his hands on the table.</p>
          <p>Dex smiled, shaking one of his big hands.<br/>"Before I would have told you that I want them very far from my establishment" something softened his eyes "Times change, Fett. And that Jedi is my friend, command" he added in a warning tone "Carefully"</p>
          <p>"He's a little young for a Padawan" he commented, raising an eyebrow.</p>
          <p>"Yes, him is" Dex narrowed his eyes "What are you looking for, Fett?"</p>
          <p>Jango smiled.</p>
          <p>~~~~</p>
          <p><em>"Me'copaani?</em>" Tiho's grumpy, sleepy voice greeted him and Jango winced, suspecting that Boba decided to be a pain tonight.</p>
          <p>"<em>Su cuy'gar</em>, Tiho" he greeted, because he needs to improve his manners if his runi is a jetti.</p>
          <p>"<em>Su cuy'gar, alor!</em>" Tiho replied, shaking off the surprise "<em>me'bana</em>?"</p>
          <p>"I need a favor," Jango said, turning on Slave 1, enjoying the sound of the engines taking off.</p>
          <p>"<em>Meg vaabir gar linibar</em>?"</p>
          <p>"<em>Liser gar echoy gai?"</em> Jangocouldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face. "A jetti."</p>
          <p>  Tiho hummed on the other end of the communication, but Jango knew he was just playing games. Tiho would do whatever Jango asked, anyone in Kamino's command would do it.</p>
          <p>"<em>Gai</em>?"</p>
          <p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight, whatever you find I want it."</p>
          <p>  Tiho made an interested noise, but didn't ask any more about it.<br/>"Okay. Are you going back to Kamino?"</p>
          <p>"Not"</p>
          <p>"Oh? And where are you going? A hunt?"</p>
          <p>  Jango felt the thrill run through him.<br/>"<em>Elek</em>, in Alderaan"</p>
          <p>Tiho laughed at the communication.</p>
          <p>~~~</p>
          <p>When he pulled out his beskar'gam to enter the sonic, Jango didn't scream.</p>
          <p>He did not do it.</p>
          <p><em>Cry</em>? Oh, that almost happened.</p>
          <p>Him had a mark. A brand of the soul.</p>
          <p>And it was <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
          <p>It was an unfamiliar flower branch that started from his wrist and twisted and grew to his shoulder. The stems were green, and the different types of flowers ranged from orange, bright blue, and purple. The violets were small, separated from each other, with four almost round petals and a yellow center. The oranges were like suns, large and with long petals that spread out with red spots. The blue ones were much smaller, arranged like a winding path to the inside of his wrist, where ... was the symbol of the Jedi Order.</p>
          <p>Well, more <em>krififng</em> clear can't be.</p>
          <p>Still, Jango almost cried with emotion. He had a ka'ra runi and his soul mark was beautiful.</p>
          <p>Obi-Wan was his ka'ra runi, Obi-Wan was his, Boba and the clones. Him belonged to Jango as well as to his aliit and Mandalore, Jango will show him.</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English is not my mother tongue and it certainly is not Mando'a (I wish it was), but I made my attempt :')</p><p>mando'a:</p><p>Buir :father/mother (neutral gender)</p><p>Ik'aad:baby</p><p>Ad: son/daughter (neutral gender)</p><p>Adiik: kid 3-13 years old</p><p>Aliit: family, clan</p><p>Jett'ika: Jetti: Jedi ; Ika:diminutive</p><p>Haar'chak: Damn it!</p><p>Ka'ra: Stars</p><p>Runi: Soul</p><p>Mando'ade: children Of Mandalore</p><p>Me'copaani? : What do You want?</p><p>Su cuy'gar: Hello - lit. *You're still alive.*</p><p>Alor: leader, chief, *officer*, constable, boss</p><p>Me'bana?: What's happening? What happened?</p><p>Meg vaabir gar linibar?: What do You need?</p><p>Liser gar echoy gai?: Can You search a name? ( I think idk)</p><p>Gai: Name</p><p>elek: yes</p><p> </p><p>all corrections and suggestions are more than welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jango and his thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jango waits for his ka'ra runi to appear and thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chapter, and it's from Jango!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jango took a deep breath, gazing out at the vastness of the galaxy in front of him, his leg bouncing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He need to relax.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cannot relax.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How could he do that when his ka'ra runi was running across the galaxy, ignoring Jango's existence?</p>
  <p>~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   His buir had told him that the ka'ra runi had different Manda Calls. Jaster, for example, tattooed flowers began to appear where his runi were scarred. Many had the other's names tattooed somewhere on their body, others the first sentence spoken to them, some the last.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were some who saw in black and white until they found their runi, at which point everything exploded in color. A few, like Myles, had tactile memories of first contact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>  (Myles was punched in the face, much to his delight and glory.)</em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Many have markings that match the markings on their runi. Some had visions of their encounter throughout their lives.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> Sometimes, the marks arrived on a birthday, some only happened in an important event in their lives, it is common that it happens when they see each other for the first time, some when they speak for the first time.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In Jango's case, it was when he heard Obi-Wan Kenobi's name and he knew it. His arm was filled with beautiful, colorful flowers and the symbol of the Jedi Order (because <em>of course </em>it did). </p>
    <p>The Mando'ade, his buir told him when he was an adiik, have strong souls and strong ties, and so Manda turns us into ka'ra runi more often than others.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Young Jango had dreamed of having someone made just for him, and being made for someone. To love and be loved unconditionally. The idea that there is someone out there who is for him, no matter how stubborn, bastard or <em>di'kut</em> he was (in Myles's words) was far more tempting than being Mand'alor.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> A runi to take care of and who would take care of him, with whom to go into battle and protect each other, fight as one and be unstoppable. Someone who understood with just a glance, with whom to run through the <em>galaxy</em>.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>  He wondered if his runi was a mando'ad. And if he wasn't, if he would let Jango guide him to Resol'nare.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The dreams of a ka'ra runi were jealously guarded close to his chest after Korda Six, and Jango allowed himself to let them out into the solitude of dark nights.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He dreamed of a runi to help him see what was the right thing to do for the Haat Mando'ade, to help Jango guide them on the right path.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>A runi to comfort him when everything was <em>too dark</em> and the loss prevented him from thinking...</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Then Galidraan passed and Jango lost his people to the jettise and kyr'tsad. Chained and enslaved on a spice ship, he thought Manda did not consider him worthy of a runi. How could he, when Jango had led the Haat Mando'ade straight to their death? He became at peace with that thought, and Jango let go of the idea of a runi just as he left Jango Fett, the Mand'alor.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>But now ... now he has a runi. He has a runi and something inside Jango <em>clicked in the right place</em>. Like finding something you thought was lost a <em>long time</em> ago.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>  With Boba, the clones, and the trainers, Jango had once again openly embraced Manda and the Resol'nare, sharing their culture and feeling like the Jango of Before.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>But something ...<em> It felt wrong.</em></p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Now? Now he feels <em>good</em>, he feels sure of <em>who</em> he is.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He feels again and completely like Jango Fett of the Mereel Clan, Mand'alor of the Haat Mando'ade.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Not only does he feel like that Jango<em>, he could be like that Jango was.</em></p>
        <p>
          <em>~~~</em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The question of how his soul mate met Dex ran through his mind. Even more, how he had gotten such loyalty from the besalisk. Now, Jango owes Dex three favors for a full name and Obi-Wan's location in immediate time. He has no regrets, <em>of course not,</em> but generally Dex is more cooperative with him. Dex is obviously more fond of Obi-Wan than Jango.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Jango doesn't know exactly how to feel about that fact.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Whether jealous of the familiarity with which Dex had <em>dared</em> to embrace his Ka'ra Runi, impressed with Obi-Wan, or worried about the kinds of things the jetti must get into to get Dex on his side.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Because he is a wise man, he decides for all three.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Either way, Jango has been in the hangar for what feels like <em>years</em>, his eyes fixed on the ship with the Jettise Order symbol resting deceptively innocent, waiting for his jetti and the adiik to deign to appear. He has been ignoring the curious and suspicious glances that are directed at him. Well let them look, their eyes are blessed to be lucky enough to see Jango's <em>beskar'gam</em>. If they have a problem with him, let them come over.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>  Honestly, Obi-Wan and his <em>ad</em> are lucky that Jango's buir has been adamant in teaching Jango patience, because otherwise all three would be halfway to Kamino right now.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>  Rather than go out hunting his runi, he decided to use this precious free time to search his datapad for the correct types of flowers that now covered his arm. But since there are millions and <em>millions</em> of different kinds of flowers littering the galaxy, Jango's description is useless: <em>an orange flower that looks like a fat sun with red spots.</em></p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Jango can't find in himself better than that, and the deepest description he has... Well, that one will never go further than his own thoughts.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>
              <em>He'll eat his blaster first.</em>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>So since his Runi is more likely to show up before he finds the correct flower, Jango slides through the holo-net while trying to think of how the heck to explain the situation to his Runi.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Obi-Wan is a jetti and Jango is a mando'ad.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>A mando'ad that Obi-Wan already saw at Dex's restaurant. The least Jango needs at this point is for his runi to believe that Jango is a dangerous threat hunting him ...</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p><em>  Good</em>. Jango <em>is</em> dangerous and he is hunting Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan shouldn't worry. Jango would <em>never</em> hurt him.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Getting back to the point, if ka'ra and Manda are on Jango's side, Obi-Wan will feel Manda's call when he meets Jango. Whether it's from Jango's face, the first words, or the name, maybe a touch, Obi-Wan will feel it.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>  Unless Manda wants to make Jango sweat for his Ka'ra Runi, which is <em>ridiculously likely</em>, and it's one of those Calls that will come up when Manda wants it. To put it in the simplest way.</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Let my Padawan go now, if you know what is good for you"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>   The voice sent a chill through Jango and he looked up from his datapad to look at the hangar entrance.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>He dropped the datapad.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p><em>Ka'ra</em>.</p>
          </div>
          <p> </p>
          <p>His runi looks glorious covered in blood and with that cold fury in his eyes.</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a:</p><p>Ka'ra: stars</p><p>Runi: soul</p><p>Buir: Dad/Mom</p><p>Mando'ade: Mandalorians (pl) - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore</p><p>Adiik: child aged 3 to 13</p><p>Di'kut: idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)</p><p>Haat: truth</p><p>Beskar'gam: armor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Misunderstandings and Explosions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jango has his first conversation with Obi-Wan and things explode in his face.<br/> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I was not convinced with this chapter, but here it is.<br/>I love all the comments so much, I hope you like this one;)<br/>Any corrections or suggestions are more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His runi was walking towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jango ignores the rest of the restless beings in the hangar that gazed between him and Obi-Wan, straightening his back as his jetii grew closer and closer to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The once white robes were stained with dirt, blood, and ash, ripped at the sleeves that covered even the tips of Obi-Wan's fingers, swaying with every step the human took.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fury was gone, leaving only one of the best sabacc faces Jango had ever seen, and he saw <em>Myles</em> play.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jetii" he greeted, raising both hands to show that he would not do anything in the immediate future, feeling the excitement run through him. Soon, soon Obi-Wan will feel Manda's Call if Jango is lucky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mando "Obi-Wan greeted, his voice calm and soft as his eyes locked on Jango's even though his visor was between them. There was so much intensity, so much fire in those eyes directed at Jango that he could purr with pleasure from so much attention to his person "You haven't seen a Padawan with a Zabrak and a Mirialan, have you?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What? Jango's brain repeated the words Obi-Wan said when he arrived and a knot formed in his stomach, anger burning in his veins. Had they taken Obi-Wan's <em>ad</em>? Bounty hunter? Oh kriff. Jango ... Obi-Wan would <em>obviously</em> be suspicious of Jango. First on Dex and now here, just when his Padawan was robbed? Instead, Jango would already be beating him for answers. And while the idea of fighting Obi-Wan was <em>very tempting</em>, it wasn't ideal right now.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jango didn't see anyone suspicious in the hangar, and he's been here for hours.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I didn't touch your <em>ad"</em> he said, smiling at the opportunity that had been served on a silver platter "But I can help you find him, are you sure they were <em>beroya</em>?"</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A small wrinkle formed on Obi-Wan's forehead, probably from the words in mando'a. That doesn't matter, Jango will teach him their language soon and they could speak all the time in Mando'a. And, when they get Obi-Wan's <em>ad</em> back, they'll teach him too.</p>
    <p>  Slowly, Obi-Wan reached for something on his belt and pulled out a communicator that Jango recognized as the ones used in the Guild to receive rewards. He gave it to Jango.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's from one of the bounty hunters," he explained as Jango took it and turned it on.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    He quickly lit up with an image of a human boy with the Padawan braid and round face. There was a name, description, place to find him, he must be alive, risks ... And a considerable sum of credits. Enough for the <em>beroya</em> to risk taking a son of the <em>jetiise</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>This ... why so much for a young Padawan? He glanced at Obi-Wan, who was already staring at him as intensely as Jango is staring at him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Did you separate him from his <em>buir, jetii</em>?" The words came out without his permission, rancor taking over his brain.</p>
    <p>"We don't kidnap children" Obi-Wan showed nothing but calm, but something in her eyes flashed "And certainly her mother did not put this reward"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Jango wanted to bang his head against the walls of Slave 1.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Wonderful way to start a relationship, Fett, just <em>fantastic</em>.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He nodded stiffly, trusting his runi. He doesn't like the jetiise, but if Obi-Wan says the adiik wasn't kidnapped, Jango believes him. He is her runi, after all, he couldn't be that cruel.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I can help you find him, the ade is sacred to us" he nodded, willing his runi to accept.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious, and Jango would be <em>disappointed</em> if he immediately agreed. Apparently, his voice wasn't enough for the Call to reach Obi-Wan, maybe by touching him? His name? See him in the face?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"No offense, but you will understand that you do not inspire confidence in me. So no, but thanks for the offer"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>  Yeah well, Jango didn't expect it to be that easy. He was quite glad that his runi is not so naive and trusting, actually.<br/>When Obi-Wan turned to go to his own ship, Jango quickly followed.</p>
        <p>"You won't achieve much in your state" he insisted, watching with concern as the jetii had a tense step. There was a wound on the side of his head that had stopped bleeding, but Jango's hands itched to check and treat.</p>
        <p>"And why would you help me?" Obi-Wan inquired, drier than the Tatooine desert.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>   And, well, Jango would like to think that no matter the history and the issues between Mando'ade and Jetiise, they would both put a ceasefire in the name of <em>Ade's</em> security. Apparently this has not been the case in a long time. Maybe since the massacre of Galidraan.</p>
        <p>"The <em>ade</em> is sacred" he repeated, standing next to Obi-Wan, several meters from the jetiise ship "They are the future"</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>   Obi-Wan stopped, his gray eyes (weren't they blue?) Nailing Jango's again despite the buy'ce.</p>
        <p>His runi was examining him, trying to decide if he was trustworthy, and Jango tried not to inflate his chest too much because it would look terribly stupid.</p>
        <p>He did it a bit. Only a little.</p>
        <p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth, surely to say that Jango would be wise if he left, then Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he turned to his ship, one hand pushing Jango behind him.</p>
        <p>The ship <em>exploded</em>.</p>
        <p><br/>Jango reached out with his own hand to catch the neck of his runi's robe, knocking them both to the ground and immediately covering Obi-Wan with his body. <em>Stupid jetiise</em> and his lack of armor. He kept Obi-Wan's head down, careful not to reveal a bit of skin. He felt the force of the explosion on his back and the heat of the fire, as well as the screams of the other beings in the hangar. <em>Ka'ra, Jango loves his beskar'gam</em>.</p>
        <p>  He felt Obi-Wan cough under him and put a hand on the <em>jetii's</em> waist, enjoying the closeness and contact that would probably be the only thing Jango would have in a while. Would it be foolish to wish this moment would <em>never end</em>? Jango could stay like this for hours, the warmth that washed over him was like eating a plate of <em>tiingilar</em>, the fire spreading through the interior of his body with force and power.<br/>How had he lived so long without <em>this</em>?</p>
        <p>He squeezed the jetii's waist a little more, lifting his head to look around. There was a Twi'lek coughing and stumbling away but unharmed, and the <em>jetiise</em> ship was wrecked, fire and smoke pouring out of it. He felt Obi-Wan move from under him and unconsciously tightened the younger man's waist again.</p>
        <p><br/>  Obi-Wan elbowed him, which must have hurt the Jetii more than Jango.<br/>"Whatever you think, you're going to have to wait until the <em>third date</em>, Mando"</p>
        <p>   Jango blinked several times, a slow smile appearing on his face as his heart raced.<br/>"Would you accept a first date?" He asked, bowing his head.</p>
        <p><br/>He felt Obi-Wan move until he was back against the floor and face to face with Jango. The wound on his head had bled again, and Jango noticed that the hair was more orange than red. Obi-Wan hit Jango's shoulder with difficulty, sending a shiver through him.</p>
        <p>"When I have Anakin back and safe, we will negotiate"</p>
        <p>Jango blinked, petrified and breathless.</p>
        <p>Oh, kriff, yeah.</p>
        <p>He squeezed the jetii's waist one last time and stood up, immediately regretting the loss of contact and warmth. Obi-Wan stood up quickly and gracefully, staring at the wreckage of his ship with tight lips and hard eyes. He looked back at Jango gently.<br/>"After thinking about it, I think your help would be <em>invaluable</em>"</p>
        <p><em>Ka'ra</em> is on his side without hesitation, guiding his runi right where he belongs.</p>
        <p>Along with Jango and the true Mandalorians.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First day on the Firespray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Jango has too many thoughts and Obi-Wan is overwhelmed and worried.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good AO3 folks, I am happy to introduce both the sixth chapter and the wonderful person who is now the Beta of this story: Arboreal in AO3 and  arboreal-elm-ash-oak in Tumblr✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't speak Mando'a, and Jango doubts any jetii does, and everything about him itches to teach him. But he knows that the moment is not right: Obi-Wan does not trust him and clearly has not felt Manda's Call, which is a problem for later, and decides that he is going to take advantage of Obi-Wan's ignorance as if his life depended on it. Jango is going to enjoy it very much.</p><p>Three days, three days is how long it will take them to reach the moon where Anakin will be delivered and Jango is already daydreaming about things that could happen in three days.</p><p>  Despite their earlier flirtation, Obi-Wan had retreated behind his Jetiise facade after hearing Jango's name. Which gives him confused feelings, on the one hand he is pleased that Obi-Wan knows him, that he knows who exactly he is, what he can do, and another is distressed by the distrust of his runi. Yes, his runi is a jetii, but if Manda is on his side Obi-Wan will not be one for much longer. Jango will show him that he belongs to Jango and Mandalore, to the Way and not to the Jetiise Order.</p><p>   Jango has to suppress a growl every time Obi-Wan dons that blank mask and calls him Fett, wanting to touch Obi-Wan again, sink into that fire again, and make the younger one forget his Order and focus only on Jango and all that Jango is to him.</p><p>Errák would hit him if he were here, but Errák is far away, on Kamino, dealing with the cadets, Tiho and Boba, so Jango can have as many "<em> unhealthy </em>" thoughts as he wants.</p><p>  It is a strange and comforting feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is a reserved but very helpful travel companion, and Jango has fun invading his personal space and enjoys the pink covering his runi's cheeks and ears.</p><p>    Healing Obi-Wan's head wound was <em> therapeutic </em>. They had entered Jango's Firespray and he had offered to treat the wound, receiving permission from a dubious Obi-Wan. He'd been so close, carefully touching the pale skin, feeling Obi-Wan's eyes on every micro-expression that Jango carefully tried not to make.</p><p>     Jango was very, very tempted to tell Obi-Wan that he only had one bed, but it would have been a stupid move, so he gave him the remaining room that, in the future, would be Boba's.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you young to have a Padawan?"</p><p> </p><p>The look he gets from Obi-Wan made it clear that yes, he is, and that he didn't like being reminded, but Jango is curious and doesn't like to beat around the bush.</p><p>"I'm just saying," he continues, turning his head to look at Obi-Wan in the passenger seat, "I thought you guys had to be older to have padawans."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shifts in his seat, looking away from the stars in front of them to look at Jango. Jango had decided to leave his <em> buy'ce </em> in his room to appear more accessible, but parting with his <em> beskar'gam </em> is not something he would do, he has the right to take his time. Furthermore, he has a suspicion that Obi-Wan would find him even more suspicious if he did.</p><p> In the few hours they've both been in the same space, Jango realized that while Obi-Wan Kenobi's face is an awfully good blank mask, his eyes are damn expressive. So every time they speak, he makes sure to look into those beautiful eyes. And his runi, because he's as stubborn as a rancor, refuses to avoid his gaze. Better for Jango.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be typical," Obi-Wan replies carefully. "It usually takes time for new knights to discover themselves, travel a few years, complete missions, become independent, and then, if they want, take a Padawan."</p><p> </p><p>     Then a frown appears on his runi's face, as if he doesn't understand exactly why he had answered. Jango nods, pleased, knowing that at this point Obi-Wan won't tell him the story behind him and Anakin, and satisfied that, perhaps, a part of Obi-Wan recognizes him as his runi as well.</p><p>''What's he like?" He asks, returning to the controls.</p><p>"Anakin?" There is a note of confusion in Obi-Wan's voice. Jango rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, your <em> ad, </em> who we are going to rescue?"</p><p> </p><p>   Obi-Wan deliberately ignores the taunt, and doesn't respond for a few moments, so much so that Jango thinks he won't do it at all.</p><p>"He's got a lot of energy," he finally says, Obi-Wan's voice filling the cockpit again and Jango feels a tickle through him, and tries not to show it openly. "He's very smart, too, especially in mechanics. He loves to fly."</p><p> </p><p>"Everybody loves to fly."</p><p>"Flying is for droids," Obi-Wan answers immediately, as if it was a practiced response, and Jango looks at him unimpressed.</p><p>"Flying is amazing."</p><p>His runi had the <em> audacity </em> to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, of course it is."</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Jango knows that Obi-Wan contacted the jetiise to alert them to the loss of his Padawan and the downright terrifying bounty on the boy's head, but he stays away for that conversation.</p><p>He tried to listen, sure, but the jetii who spoke to Obi-Wan had used the <em> exact </em> same tone with his runi that Jas'buir used with him when Jango was about to do something <em> incredibly stupid.</em></p><p>He doesn't like the comparison one bit. So when time had passed, he appears in the room, without making a sound, and looks at his runi thoughtfully. How difficult will it be to remove him from the Order? How difficult will it be for Obi-Wan to trust Jango? When will Manda's Call reach Obi-Wan? The war Tyranus spoke of wouldn't happen for nine or ten years, and Jango hopes that by that time he has succeeded in saving his clones and keeping them away from all the osik he got them into in the first place. But if not, he hopes his runi is safe and far from the jetiise, dressed in <em> beskar'gam </em> and raising Boba alongside Jango.</p><p>He shakes his head, entering the kitchen and walking until he was behind Obi-Wan.</p><p>"<em> Su cuy'gar, tracyn sarad </em>," he greets in a low voice, enjoying the little jump of surprise from the red-haired human, who turns to look at him.</p><p>"Jango!" He blurts out, blinking in surprise, and Jango feels pleasure running over him at his name coming out of his runi lips.  "I ... I didn't feel you coming," Obi-Wan apologizes, his expression serene while his eyes are doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>Jango smiles, shaking his head and continues to his pantry, deciding that they need to eat.</p><p>How is Obi-Wan with the spices? Will he tolerate them?</p><p>"Don't worry," he replies. "What does your jetiise say?"</p><p>"Master Windu is not happy."  <em> Of course not. </em> "They are going to send a Master who is near the moon for extra help."</p><p> </p><p>   Jango frowns. Another jetii? That isn't right, this is Jango's opportunity. Part of the Mandalorian courtship is to protect the <em> aliit </em> with the other, how will he be able to show off if there is a jetii getting in his way?</p><p>"Did you tell him you're going with a Mando, Obi-Wan?" He inquires, knowing that Obi-Wan had never offered Jango to use his first name and not giving an <em> osik </em>.</p><p>"Yes," is Obi-Wan's reply, "Master Fisto has no problem, but if you do, I could ..."</p><p> </p><p>Thoughtful, but a silly offer. The Jetiise Council would not listen to requests from a young knight, least of all if an <em> adiik </em> was in danger.</p><p>"No," he denys, taking out the rice and lighting the <em> nanowave stove </em> "I understand, do you know this master Fisto?"</p><p>  He glances at his runi, freezing to see the loving smile on Obi-Wan's face.</p><p>"Of course, Master Fisto was an older Padawan, almost a Knight, when I was a Padawan junior. He taught several of my classes."</p><p>There was worship there, the kind cadets feel for Skirata or Tiho. The way Jango felt for the <em> verde </em> who taught him to use his jetpack. He doesn't like it one bit. He'll keep an eye on this Fisto guy when they find him.</p><p>As he cooks, he watches Obi-Wan, knowing the jetii is fully aware of his scrutiny. How many robes do the jetiise wear? It's not normal, but he thinks they must make up for the lack of armor. Jango's hands itch to remove them, but he tremendously doubts such a thing is welcome now. One day it will be, very soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have children?" The question takes Jango by surprise, his eyes moving to Obi-Wan's blue eyes, which are curious.</p><p>Jango smiles.</p><p>"Yes, one, his name is Boba," he replies, sitting in front of Obi-Wan with the table between them, stretching his legs to touch Obi-Wan's casually.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't push them away and Jango has to stop himself from smiling wider.</p><p>"He's a little monster, a friend says it's karma for causing trouble for my <em> buir </em> when I was an <em> adiik </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan's lips twitches, as if he is fighting a smile at Jango's words. Ha. Obi-Wan must like <em> ade </em>, maybe Jango can use that to his advantage and get a real, genuine smile from his runi. He will, obviously, because it's three days to get to Anakin and Jango can be very charming if he sets his mind to it.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't remember Mandalorians being <em>this</em> intense. He spent a year in the Mandalore system and received intense stares, sure, but none quite like Jango Fett's. These are on another level.</p><p> But Obi-Wan is sure that he had never met someone like Jango "No Personal Space" Fett.</p><p>First because he is Jango kriffing Fett, the <em> Mand'alor </em> , the Mand'alor of the <em> Haat Mando'ade </em>, who murdered six Jedi with his bare hands. Obi-Wan is very tempted to launch himself through the airlock because he is so sure that this particular man would not like Jedi.</p><p>But, to his horror, the guy seems to like Obi-Wan despite being a Jedi. He can almost hear Quinlan and 'Nara taunting him.</p><p>Obi-Wan is confused, suspicious, and a ball of emotions that he doesn't have time for right now, because Jango Fett looks at him and Obi-Wan feels like <em> prey </em>. He felt that way back in his Padawan years, sure, but this is ten times worse.</p><p>Fett is dangerous, Obi-Wan knows this, but it is easy to forget that with Jango's smiles and ... everything. The reminder comes when Jango looks at him in <em> that way </em> that makes the hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stand up and he raises his guard again because he feels so exposed.</p><p> </p><p>  Talking to Master Windu and Master Billaba was a balm for his soul, balancing him like never before. To his relief, they would have some Shadows investigate who put out the bounty and Master Fisto would come to their aid as he was close. Obi-Wan hopes the nautolan doesn't "<em> lose </em>" his robes this time, because he doesn't know how Anakin would react, as modest as the boy is.</p><p>Kriff, they took Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan isn't proud of how he reacted to the bounty hunters he managed to catch, but he doesn't regret it either. They will think <em> twice </em> before approaching <em> any child </em> now.</p><p> </p><p> Obi-Wan has no doubt that they will save Anakin, but feels that it will be a long healing process. He can't sense anything coming from his bond with his Padawan, so he suspects a Force suppressor was put on him. And that for any Sensitive Force is horrible, but <em> Anakin </em> ? Anakin is a <em> Sun </em> in the Force and has never been without it, Obi-Wan suspects that the boy never thought that existing without it was possible ...</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Su cuy'gar, tracyn sarad </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan didn't jump.</p><p> But he exclaims a "Jango!" which he will deny for the rest of his days, as he turns to look at the Mando. That's another thing he doesn't like about all this. First, that he can't feel Fett approaching even when Obi-Wan is <em> actively watching </em> , which makes him very nervous. Second, that he is very sure that for Mandalorians the nickname " <em> flower </em> " is not very flattering. Now, " <em> fire flower </em>" is something Obi-Wan doesn't know for sure.</p><p> </p><p>   He tells Fett about Master Fisto while the Mando cooks and pretends he doesn't feel the discontent that emanated from the bounty hunter for a few seconds. He has no idea what Fett's plans are, but it's all very ... suspicious. Sure, Mandos love kids, but enough for Jango Fett to help a <em>jetii?</em> Obi-Wan doubts it. The man ... he's not what Obi-Wan expected and at the same time he is.</p><p> </p><p>Jango Fett is dangerous, but also strangely intriguing.</p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>His back itches. He's pretty sure it's from his ship's explosion, but he can't exactly look at his back, and he's not going to ask Fett to check it out. At some point the rash or whatever will go away. And if not, Obi-Wan will have to go to Quinlan or 'Nara when he returns to the Temple with Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>•Mando'a•</p><p>Ad [ahd]— daughter / son</p><p>Adiik [AH-deek] — child aged 3 to 13</p><p>Aliit [ah-LEET] — clan name, identity</p><p>Aliit (clan)[ah-LEET] — family</p><p>Beskar'gam[BES-kar-GAM] — armor</p><p>Buy'ce [BOO-chay, BOO-shay] — helmet</p><p>Buir [boo-EER] — father/mother</p><p>Jas'Buir — Jaster + Buir</p><p>Verde [VAIR-day] — soldiers, warriors</p><p>Su cuy'gar [Soo COO-ee-gar] — Hello - lit. You're still alive</p><p>Tracyn [trah-SHEEN] — Fire</p><p>Sarad [SAH-rad] — Flower, bloom</p><p>Jetii [JAY-tee] — Jedi</p><p>Jetiise [JAY-tee-see] —Jedi plural</p><p>Runi [roo-NEE]— soul (poetic only)</p><p>Fun Fact: Verde in Spanish is green and every time I read Verde I think about color ;)</p><p>Anyway, I love all your comments, they make me very happy, and I hope you liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flowers & Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan, flowers, tattoos, his point of view and denial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here again with a new chapter for all of you beautiful creatures.<br/>The wonderful Arboreal pointed out some points to me and when I corrected them I liked the chapter more, so all love to this person ✨</p><p>When I started this story I didn't think it would get so much attention, so I appreciate and love all the comments and they made me really want to write, I love you all 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In his year on Mandalore, Obi-Wan had fallen in love with both Satine and the Mandalorian culture, the language, and even though he did not admit it to Satine or his Master, their traditions and stories.</p><p>And food, because one of the ways to reach the heart of a Jedi, according to Master Plo, is to give them <em> food </em>.</p><p>Master Qui-Gon Jinn couldn't cook something remotely flavorful even to save his life, while Master Yoda's stew… <em> well </em>, Obi-Wan isn't sure it's fit for humans. Either way, Obi-Wan got to know Mandalorian cuisine and fell in love. When he returned to the Temple, the spices filled his plate as much as possible. He hasn't had any food like this in a while, since before Naboo, but spiciness abounds in Jango Fett's Firespray and Obi-Wan feels his constant worry about Anakin slowly burning away from the stew. Fett looks more satisfied than he is entitled to by Obi-Wan's pleasure in his food.</p><p> </p><p>  For this reason, Obi-Wan decides to go ahead and prepare something himself. Fett is in his rooms, talking to his son Boba and the person watching over him, and Obi-Wan carefully chooses the correct ingredients. Fett had been very insistent that Obi-Wan feel comfortable in the Firespray, to the point where Obi-Wan would have retreated  if that weren't a clear display of discomfort. Now, Obi-Wan doesn't like not contributing or being an inconvenience, so he's going to cook for Fett, whether the mando likes it or not. He needs the distraction if he wants to survive until he has Anakin safe and sound back in the Temple.</p><p>Cooking is practiced and familiar, the smell slowly filling the room, and Obi-Wan vaguely wonders if Jango is aware that Obi-Wan speaks Mando'a. Obi-Wan suspects not, or Fett wouldn't be spouting compliments and nicknames all the time. How would Fett react to Obi-Wan knowing how to cook a Mandalorian recipe? Obi-Wan doesn't want to assume anything in this situation, but thinks the man might be pleased.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't understand a kark, but he's going to roll through the whole situation until everything explodes in his face.</p><p> </p><p>  Jango Fett may be interested in Obi-Wan, or he may be looking for something more calculating. Because he is Jango Kriffing Fett. Is he looking for a way to cause trouble for the Order? Information? Looking to get closer to Anakin? A twisted, ridiculously complicated and extensive revenge? Honestly, Obi-Wan can see each of these options and more being probable, except for Jango being attracted to a lowly Jedi knight, because it is so ridiculous. So he's going to play dumb and pretend to be following Fett's game.</p><p>Obi-Wan is serving the food when Fett enters the kitchen like a tooka jumping for the food offered to him by the Initiates in the Temple. The comparison makes him smile, knowing that Fett was anything but a Temple tooka, and he sets the plate in front of Fett, nodding at him as the man looks like he just got hit.</p><p>He sat quietly with his own plate, pleased with himself as he watched Fett fall with the grace of a gundark into his seat.</p><p>"It's <em> tiiniral </em>," Fett croaks, not taking his eyes off the stew.</p><p>"It is." Obi-Wan nods calmly.</p><p>   Tiiniral is a cousin of the tiingilar, in Obi-Wan's opinion, softer but with the sensation that it explodes in your mouth the moment it touches your tongue. It's delicious.</p><p>   Fett blinks at Obi-Wan and then at his plate like a <em>porg</em>, not seeming able to connect the two together.</p><p>"<em> You </em> cooked," Fett spoke slowly, and the Jedi is proud to finally leave the Mandalorian speechless "You cooked <em> tiiniral." </em></p><p> </p><p>   Well, Obi-Wan is already feeling uncomfortable, maybe he overdid it?</p><p>"If it bothers you…"</p><p>"No." Fett cut in, taking the spoon with perhaps too much force.</p><p>Obi-Wan nods.</p><p>~•~</p><p>Obi-Wan regrets doing the tiiniral.</p><p>Fett doesn't take his eyes off Obi-Wan, and he takes every opportunity that comes his way to touch Obi-Wan, which isn't appreciated at all.</p><p>Or maybe it is a little.</p><p>Because yes, every time Fett touches or brushes Obi-Wan he feels nice and warm, and he can hear his kyber sing for it. His kyber has sung for other people before, with Quinlan, with 'Nara, Depa and Kit, for Satine or for Nield and Cerasi. More recently, he sings with Anakin's crystal, with those of Master Plo and Master Mace. But Fett… His crystal sings loud and enthusiastic, a wild and lively tune, and Obi-Wan is so grateful that there is no one else around who can notice his crystal acting like Padawan Billaba when she was courted by Padawan Gallia.  </p><p>Fett touches him, just that, and his crystal might as well be jumping with excitement at the action. Obi-Wan doesn't know whether to be worried or horrified.</p><p>Obi-Wan is not blind, he can see Jango Fett is attractive, very much, but there is nothing beyond that. A <em>lie</em>, but Obi-Wan has to stay grounded with <em>something</em>. The guy is intense and he's adorable, and Obi-Wan is falling, but he's determined not to fall as hard as his kyber.</p><p>He contains a sigh as he listens to Fett enter the room.</p><p>"Hello there" he greets, twisting his head to look at the Mandalorian.</p><p>Fett smiles at him, walks up to him, and places a flimsi on the table in front of Obi-Wan, with crudely drawn... flowers.</p><p>"Do you know them?"</p><p>Obi-Wan feels his cheeks warm from the closeness, feeling Fett's breath against his ear, and he focuses on the drawing.</p><p> </p><p> One is an orange flower and… it looks like a <em>fat sun</em>. Obi-Wan tilted his head and took the flimsi to get a better look. The flower with eight petals, four long filaments, orange with spots… Obi-Wan knows it! It is in the Temple, in the garden based on Stewjon, Obi-Wan's home planet.</p><p>"They are called <em> Griran'il </em>, little suns," he answers slowly, "It is a Stewjon flower, there are several in the Coruscant Temple as well ..."</p><p>"Do they mean something?" Fett's voice is low against his ear, and Obi-Wan can feel the <em> beskar'gam </em> against his back, hyper-aware of Fett's every move.</p><p>"Well, Stewjoni can communicate with flowers, they all have a meaning," he continued in a low voice, his fingers clenching the flimsi. "You can proclaim your love with one, or give a <em>great</em> insult with another. Once, the Northern clans of Stewjon went to war with the West over… " he stopped slowly, feeling Fett's nose brush his cheek and he turned his head to face him " What are you doing? "</p><p> </p><p>   Fett's eyes were deep, intense and very pretty, were they gold? Honey color? Obi-Wan has no idea, but they are warm, intense, and stare at Obi-Wan like he's the only thing in the room. On any other day, eyes remotely similar to gold or yellow would have had Obi-Wan scared and suspicious, but with Fett… he just feels breathless, too mesmerized to do anything.</p><p>There's a smile on Fett's face, like he's just won something, and Obi-Wan feels the need to punch that mouth.</p><p>With his mouth.</p><p>Kriff, kriff, kiff, kriff, what's wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>"What does this flower mean?" Fett repeats, with a smug, ugly smile. It's a lie <em>again</em>, because it's a genuine smile and Obi-Wan could tell it makes Jango shine. <em>K</em><em>riff</em>.</p><p>He wants to play? Obi-Wan can play, he grew up in a Temple full of hormonal teenagers of all kinds of species, Obi-Wan is the only one who will win at this.</p><p>Deliberately he looked at Fett's lips and then into his eyes, noting how they had darkened.</p><p>"The little suns speak of a love that does not fade," he speaks slowly, feeling Fett's fingers touch his wrist, "a love that distance cannot drown. When someone gives a small sun as a gift, they want to make it clear that although they may travel far and often, they will always come back, that both can look at the sun and the stars and can see each other. It can be used between friends, between brothers, between lovers... "</p><p> </p><p>At some point in his explanation, Fett had moved closer, almost brushing his lips with Obi-Wan's, and the Jedi can almost forget about the rest of the galaxy… except no, because the galaxy doesn't seem to want to be forgotten.</p><p>A communicator rings.</p><p>Jan… <em>Fett</em> groans, annoyance pouring out of him in waves as Obi-Wan pulls away, feeling his cheeks heat. He hates his pale skin… no. No, no, it can help. Fett likes it when he blushes, doesn't he? Obi-Wan can use that too.</p><p>"<em> Me'bana </em>?" Jango's annoyed voice growled as he backed away from Obi-Wan, taking all the warmth with him.</p><p> </p><p>   Obi-Wan looks at the flower and then at Fett, a whole world of emotions running through the bounty hunter's face before it hardens and leaves nothing in sight. Obi-Wan is reluctantly impressed. The idea of Fett spending hours in front of the mirror practicing that exact look goes through his head and he has to press his lips together to keep from laughing. Obi-Wan himself spent hours in his own mirror for weeks until he was finally able to raise a single eyebrow.</p><p>  Averting his gaze from Fett, Obi-Wan looks at the flimsi, noticing the other two awkwardly drawn flowers. Kriff, Quinlan draws better than this. You'd think a Mando, as careful as they are with their <em>Beskar'gam</em> and paint, would have to have a bit of artistic ability but still Obi-Wan can identify the two remaining flowers: <em> Draa'lan </em> and <em> Seachd </em> , <em> light </em> and <em> duty </em>.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p>"<em> Su'cuy, meshla. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Kriff. Obi-Wan wishes he had his long sleeves so he could clench his fists freely, but since he doesn't, he's content to smile at Fett.</p><p>"Hello, Fett," he greets cordially, turning to the stars in front of them. Soon, shortly they will find Anakin, they will be able to return to the safety of the Temple and Ani will be able to meet his mother, Aayla, the rest of his friends and the healer Qüi'ra. He will be safe, and Obi-Wan will join the Shadows in seeking answers, if the Council will allow him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thinking about your <em> ad </em>?" Fett asks, flopping into the pilot's seat.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ad </em>. Anakin is not his son, the idea makes him want to laugh. Breaking news in the Temple, sixteen-year-old teenager threw out all sex education classes and now has a baby. Kriff, Master Che would assassinate him, after a sixteen-hour sermon, one for every year of Sex Ed classes that Obi-Wan so emphatically despised.</p><p>Mm.</p><p>He has to send Anakin to those classes when they return to the Temple.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, Obi-Wan is too young to be Anakin's <em>buir</em>, and considers himself more of a big brother. Would Anakin see it that way? Not sure, another conversation they should have when they come back.</p><p>"When I can," he answers sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Feel Fett's gaze on him, on the bare skin of his arms and neck. He had to wash the outer robes, leaving only the inner ones, white and light, leaving his bare arms in the cold air of the Firespray.</p><p>  Anakin would be <em>horrified</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Fett's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks at him, surprised by the Mandalorian's harsh tone, finding Fett's eyes on Obi-Wan's left wrist.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p>Kriff. Mandalorians are very sensitive to soul mates, he learned it very well when he was young, as sacred as the Beskar'gam itself. A gift from Manda, the Ka'ra be Runi, <em>strong ties for strong souls.</em></p><p>What is on Obi-Wan's wrists, Luminara's wrists, Quinlan's wrists, and probably somewhere on the skin or fur of any being in the Order, is considered treason, he supposes, a lack of respect for the soulmate that <em>maybe</em> you can have.</p><p>Obi-Wan never thought about the possibility of having a soul mate, gifts from the Force to the Jedi as gifts from Manda to the Mandalorians, he just… never saw the <em>possibility</em>. Quin and 'Nara feel <em> good, </em> more than friends, more than brothers, more than lovers, <em>something</em> <em>nameless</em> but correct and warm, ties of the Force that bind the three of them despite not being strictly soul mates. They chose to be. What if they have a soulmate out there? That would be fine, but that soul mate must understand that Quinlan, Luminara, and Obi-Wan were chosen, and must understand that for all three, the Jedi and the Force would come first.</p><p>And that's probably the biggest problem, because a soul mate might not understand that duty always comes first in a Jedi's life, that the Code exists for a reason and is correct. A soulmate may not understand and may demand more than any of them can or want to give, than any of them <em> would be comfortable offering. </em></p><p>It would be difficult for both: them and their soulmates.</p><p>Obi-Wan chose not to think about the possibility of having a soul mate, because he knows they would not understand. It would have been easy if it had been Satine, because they both chose duty over love.</p><p>That's a lie. It wouldn't have been like this if they were soulmates, it would have ended <em> badly </em> and Obi-Wan knows it, because Soulmates are sacred to Mandalorians, no matter what Satine and his kin espouse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   When the three of them got their tattoos, they knew what they were getting into, and they knew that the Order and Force came first.</p><p>The Jedi have Tattooists, for these occasions, and the Order sees the practice perfectly acceptable, a sacred and special ritual, because love is something beautiful, and several Chosen were something beautiful, whether they were Jedi or not. Of course, you must show that your love is not an attachment to receive the tattoos. That you can love, in a special and unique way, and that you can let it go, that you will follow the Code, the Force and duty, the good of others above your love if necessary.</p><p>  <em><strike>Master Jinn and Master Tahl were Chosen.</strike></em></p><p>For Fett, what is in Obi-Wan's wrists must be something of heresy.</p><p>A part of Obi-Wan wants to cover up the tattoos, but dismisses the idea. He is not ashamed of them, he loves them, they are part of his culture, they represent two special and loved people, and he will not hide them. Obi-Wan makes sure to be respectful of every culture he comes across, he wants to believe he deserves the same treatment.</p><p>"They are tattoos," he answers, looking directly at Fett, "representing special people."</p><p>Fett's frown kicks in, holding Obi-Wan's gaze.</p><p>"Like a <em> Ka'ra be Runi </em>?"</p><p>"Yes," he nodded, and for some reason he wants to explain himself although he does not owe Fett any explanation. "We Jedi believe that there are many souls connected to us out there, in addition to the one that complements us."</p><p> </p><p>Fett's features harden, and he shouldn't look so beautiful with that disgruntled face but he does, and Obi-Wan holds his breath.</p><p>"So are they platonic?" Fett inquired, to Obi-Wan's surprise.</p><p>The Jedi nods, too surprised to answer, and some of Fett's tension subsides, but not all.</p><p>Oh, he's not happy, he's clearly not, Obi-Wan felt the simmering fury coming out of Fett slow and searing, and he has to restrain himself from showing discomfort. Instead, he looks straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>They had reached the moon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Mando'a~ </p><p>Beskar'gam [BES-kar-GAM] — armor</p><p>Me'bana? [may-BAHN-ah] — What's happening? What happened?</p><p>Su'cuy [Soo-COO-ee] — Hi!</p><p>Mesh'la [MAYSH`lah] — Beautiful</p><p>Ad [ahd] — Son</p><p>Buir [boo-EER] — Father</p><p>Manda [MAHN-dah] — The collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like</p><p>Ka'ra [KAY-rah] — Stars — Ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings</p><p>Be [beh]— Of</p><p>Runi [roo-NEE] — soul (poetic only)</p><p> </p><p>In this story we will have a little background for Stewjon, because it's so tempting to give the planet a culture and everything. Stewjon is like a new blank notebook at the beginning of the school year.</p><p>Again, I may not answer all the comments but each and every one gives me a big smile, so thank you very much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Encounters, memories and decisions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nameless moon, a Nautolan jetii, a mutual acquaintance, and Jango's confusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again here we are, and once again a thanks to Arboreal for the corrections ✨</p><p>Action or fight scenes are not my specialty, but they can only get better from now on, but accept this humble offering.<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The moon is so irrelevant that it is nameless, with a small colony of citizens that are mostly pirates, mercenaries, and <em>beroyas</em>. Jango himself had delivered rewards here.</p><p>  Obi-Wan's presence at his side is constant and warm, his shoulders brushing regularly as he walks, enough that Jango feels the residue of their earlier conversation recede. The <em> Jetiise </em> robes are too obvious for this mission, so Jango very willingly gave Obi-Wan several garments, and currently he looks more like a flirty spacer than an impassive <em> Jetii </em> . Jango doesn't know where he kept the lightsabers (there are two and he's betting one of them is from Obi-Wan's <em> ad </em>), but he's sure he has them hidden in his clothes, in addition to the blaster Jango offered him.</p><p>He wonders if Obi-Wan has ever used one.</p><p>Obi-Wan's sleeves are long enough to hide the tattoos on both wrists, but Jango's eyes move to them regularly, as if, looking long enough, they would disappear.</p><p>Unfortunately for Jango, it is not that simple.</p><p>His Runi has other people's marks on his skin.</p><p>Jango wants to grunt, he wants names and he wants a <em>why</em>, there are many things he wants to do right now, but he knows this is not the right time. If Jango gets carried away by his anger, his jealousy and the whole ball of emotions that are inhabiting his chest it will not help him at all.</p><p> </p><p>But there is something that bothers and distracts him, and that is that Jango <em> knows </em> that <em> Jetiise </em> cannot have attachments. Obi-Wan's marks are not attachment? Does the Order make exceptions? Weren't they celibate? He thought it would be difficult to get Obi-Wan involved in a formal relationship, but maybe not, which is a relief, maybe Obi-Wan doesn't follow the rules of the Order blindly.</p><p>   If so, Jango has a chance for Obi-Wan to leave the <em> Jetiise </em> Order (and his… <em> companions) </em> to go with Jango to Kamino and swear to the Resol'nare.</p><p>The idea almost made his knees shake. His runi in <em> beskar'gam </em> ? <em> Mesh'la </em>. Although Jango has not seen Obi-Wan fight, he knows in his heart that he is a fighter, he knows it just by looking at those extraordinary eyes that are as hard as the <em>beskar</em> and shine like fire in the Armorer's forge. When they find the beroya, Jango leaves him at Obi-Wan's complete mercy to enjoy the show.</p><p> </p><p>"There he is." There is relief in Obi-Wan's voice when he speaks, his steps speeding up to approach a circle of people watching a game of sabacc.</p><p> </p><p>Ah right, Master Fisto. He watches the group carefully, trying to decipher which of them the <em> Jetii </em> is, but none look like one, and Jango is thankful that the <em> Jetii </em> had the foresight to come without their robes.</p><p>"Wait here, yes?" Obi-Wan asks, putting a hand on Jango's forearm.</p><p> </p><p>  Jango frowns, glad that his <em> buy'ce </em> hides his expression, glaring from the clearly dangerous group to his runi. Jango doesn't doubt Obi-Wan's abilities, but the idea of him getting close to them he doesn't like one bit. Again, Obi-Wan's eyes manage to meet Jango's, with a clear look that says he wouldn't take <em> no </em> for an answer. Stiffly, Jango nods, his hands resting on the blasters on his hips, watching as Obi-Wan smiles at him <em> (a small, beautiful, genuine smile, and for Jango </em>) and approaches the group. He feels his eyes widen as Obi-Wan caresses a green Nautolan's bare arm to get his attention, leaning unnecessarily close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Is <em> that </em> Master Fisto? Perhaps Jango is used to seeing the <em> jetiise </em> wearing many layers or maybe just so much exposed skin disturbs him, but he is completely sure that so much exposed skin is <em> wrong </em>.   Sleeveless, the chest almost exposed by the cut of the tunic, with several well-arranged blasters, it looks imposing with its height, an effect that is lost by the welcoming and genuine smile that he gives Obi-Wan.</p><p>  He watches as possible Fisto and Obi-Wan share more words, and then they turned around, an offensive green arm wrapping around their runi's waist as they approached him. Fisto, it's <em> definitely </em> Fisto, and Obi-Wan share a look that clearly promises reckless and risky acts that Jango is going to massively disapprove of.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this your friend, Ben?" Fisto asks when they reach Jango. <em> Ben </em>? A code name? A nickname? Both of them?</p><p>There's a smile on Fisto's face, it's not a friendly one, but it's a quiet one, and Jango knows the Nautolan is alert and cautious around him. Well, at least he's not an idiot.</p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan nods, resting his head on Fisto's shoulder, much to Jango's dismay. </p><p>"I'm Kit," the jetii nautolan introduces himself, and Jango knows this is his real name, probably as a sign of trust or respect, maybe both.</p><p>"Jango," replies in response, feeling that he owes her real name in return.</p><p> </p><p>He can almost taste Obi-Wan's approval from his expression, as his runi takes his hand and guides him to his other side. Before Jango can think about it, his arm goes around Obi-Wan's waist, sharing space with Fisto's arm, and neither of them seem bothered by the fact.</p><p>  Obi-Wan wraps his free arm around Jango's neck and Jango feels so warm and flushed, like he just ate a whole bowl of <em>tiingilar</em> without stopping. He contains a tremor expertly. He knows it's quite an act to pass as a couple for now, but Jango isn't going to reject a single touch. He who goes thirsty knows how to appreciate water.</p><p>They are squeezed next to each other, and although Fisto is squeezed on Obi-Wan's right side, he can almost ignore it, it doesn't even bother him as much as he initially imagined.</p><p> </p><p><em> Kriff </em>, Jango needs to talk to Errák about these emotional changes, they are going to give him a headache.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it just one?" Fisto has a different accent than Obi-Wan, maybe from his home planet? Obi-Wan doesn't have a Coruscant accent, and neither does Fisto.</p><p>"Several," Obi-Wan responds placidly, his long fingers playing with the neck of Jango's <em>kute</em> absently, "I took care of most of them, but lost sight of two of them: Mirialan and Zabrak."</p><p> </p><p>They must be talking about the Beroya, Jango thinks, wondering how many of them Obi-Wan had faced. When he reached the hangar and Jango saw him, he looked like a warrior sent by <em>Manda</em> to bless Jango's eyes.</p><p>Fisto nodded, his <em> tentacles </em> shaking as he looks straight ahead. The entire colony is loud and messy, with pirates chanting out of tune and fights breaking out randomly, the sabacc games turning into nasty squabbles, and the floor suspiciously sticky. Little by little they move away from the hole they are in to go to the meeting point where the beroya usually deliver their rewards, without more than a few curious or funny glances. It must be quite an image, Jango thinks humorlessly, a Nautolan, a Mandalorian, and a human stumblingly embracing in the street.</p><p> The delivery site is far from the tumultuous little colony, and Jango can already see the ships in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"That's an expensive ship, " Fisto observes in a low voice, but audible for Jango to hear. In the distance you could still hear the screams and arguments of pirates and mercenaries, but no one would try to meddle in their business here.</p><p>"Fett?" Obi-Wan asks, his head now resting against Jango's.</p><p>"Yes?" He responds, trying to keep his delight in check.</p><p>"Can you stay here? As a backup in case something goes wrong?"</p><p>    The urge to protest came immediately, turning to face Obi-Wan's serious face. No way was he going to let his runi and a jetii run into the unknown and ...</p><p>"Jango," his name on the lips of his <em>ka'ra runi</em> brought him to the ground, a chill running through his body as well as excitement, "I need you here. I need you to take care ... to keep Anakin, my <em>ad</em>, safe while Master Fisto And I take care of the bounty hunters and the ones who came for Anakin, okay? "</p><p> </p><p>Jango relaxes upon hearing Obi-Wan's words. Looking at it with a calculating mind, Obi-Wan and Fisto taking care of the two <em> beroya </em> and whoever put the bounty on the <em> adiik </em> , and Jango being vigilant with his blasters was a good strategy, as well as having someone to keep Anakin safe. But, most importantly, Obi-Wan is entrusting the life of his <em> ad </em> to Jango, when he has every right not to. With renewed strength and determination, Jango nods.</p><p>"<em> Elek </em> , don't worry, <em> tracyn sarad </em> , I'll take care of your <em> adiik, </em>" he promised, squeezing his runi's waist slightly before letting go.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles at him and <em> winks </em> before turning around and pulling his <em> jetii'kad </em> out of one of his jumpsuit's large pockets, unaware of how he ended up giving Jango cardiac arrest for how beautiful he looked. </p><p>  Fisto, on the other hand, is looking at Jango thoughtfully, as if examining him. Finally, he removes his hand from Obi-Wan's body to pull out his own <em> jetii'kad </em>, hidden under a handkerchief hanging from his belt. The three of them turn to look at the ships, eyeing three standing figures, one of them considerably smaller, while another steps down from the newer and obviously expensive ship.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Fisto walk apart but eerily coordinated in their steps toward the congregation, Jango behind them with his hands on his blasters. At a reasonable distance he stops and lies on his stomach, pulling out his blasters and aiming at the <em> beroya </em> zabrak keeping his grip on the <em> adiik </em>.</p><p> </p><p>His runi and the Nautolan continue to walk, both with identical fluid motions activating their <em> jetii'kad </em>, sharing an exact wrist motion to turn them, blue and green turning and glowing in the dark. Jango remembers Obi-Wan's admiration when he spoke of Fisto, maybe his runi had adopted that from the Nautolan in his years of learning?</p><p>"Can we join you gentlemen?"</p><p> </p><p>    Jango doesn't roll his eyes by sheer force of will. Dramatic <em> Jetiise </em>.</p><p>He sits on the ground as he watches the beroya restlessly, hearing the relieved "Obi-Wan!" from Anakin, when the two <em> jetiise </em> stop abruptly. Jango frowns, <em> why…? </em> His eyes move to the farthest figure, his jaw clenching in recognition of the face and robes.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Dooku, </em>" he thinks, as Obi-Wan and Fisto say it out loud.</p><p>"Kenobi," Dooku's voice pierces his ears, a tone he cannot identify as he addresses Obi-Wan, "regrettable to meet under these circumstances."</p><p> </p><p>Restlessness is something that twists Jango's stomach as he hears Dooku addressing his runi, wanting to drive a shot into the <em>darjetii's</em> head already. But you can't shoot the man who hired you. Jango is not a good person, although he wants to be, but he can proudly claim that he never broke a contract or betrayed his employers until the job was done. After, well, that's another story.</p><p>What is Dooku doing here? Why does he want Obi-Wan's <em> adiik </em> ? All of these questions lead to more, and they all lead to the same thing: the clones, the army for the <em> Jetiise </em>, and whether or not he will tell Obi-Wan.</p><p>He shakes his head, this is not the time for these thoughts, and he focuses on the situation in front of him. Both <em> jetiise </em> are still, unsure, probably not knowing how to react towards this former member of their Order.</p><p> </p><p>"We want Padawan Skywalker back, if it's not too much trouble," Fisto began calmly.</p><p>"It is, in fact, young Fisto. I did not expect to find you here: my associates informed me that Knight Kenobi had lost their trail on Alderaan. I should have imagined that Qui-Gon's Padawan would find a way to reach them."</p><p>"If you wanted to meet Anakin, you could have contacted us. Was that so difficult, <em> Count </em> Dooku?"</p><p> </p><p>Jango never believed that anyone would make the word <em> Count </em> sound like the worst insult with such a pleasant tone. His runi is exceptional.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you have a very good explanation, Count, " Fisto agreed.</p><p>  Jango doesn't need to have high Force sensitivity to feel the sheer tension in the terrain around them. He can watch the <em> beroya </em> look at each other, clearly restless and not knowing what to do. He knows what will happen before the Zabrak even moves his hand, but he doesn't react.</p><p>  As expected, Obi-Wan reacts quickly and efficiently deflecting the shot with his <em> jetii'kad </em> , moving away from Dooku to walk towards both <em> beroya </em> like a hunter towards his prey. On the other hand, Fisto heads towards Dooku, sure steps and <em> jetii'kad </em> swaying gently. Jango's eyes focus on Obi-Wan, smiling slightly as he sees how the zabrak was already backing away, firing relentlessly, while the mirialan was on the ground, holding his nose. Jango frowns, at what point did <em> that </em> happen? He adjusts his blaster, aiming carefully at the mirialan as it awkwardly rises. Are they beginners? He supposes that when Anakin was kidnapped, Obi-Wan focused on the biggest threats and these two took advantage of the <em> jetii's </em> distraction.</p><p>Pulling the trigger is easy, natural, and satisfying, and watch the Mirialan drop with a thud, while Obi-Wan is a fast, ethereal beam of blue light as he continues to corner the Zabrak. Jango wants to get closer, he wants to see closely and clearly, but a small figure runs up to him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Anakin</em>.</p><p>The boy stops suddenly in front of him, big frightened blue eyes staring at Jango.</p><p>"Mr. Fett?" The high-pitched, hoarse voice comes out, probably from screaming. Well, Obi-Wan must have told him about Jango while dealing with the <em> beroya </em>.</p><p>   Jango's eyes fall directly on the bruise on the boy's cheek, and then on the <em>collar</em> around his neck. Dark slimy anger rises over him, and he finds himself wishing he'd had a few minutes with the <em> beroya </em> . Those <em> demagolka </em> , how dare they touch <em> ade </em> ? Jango puts his blaster away and raises his hands at the sight of the <em> adiik </em>, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible to him.</p><p><em> "Su cuy'gar, ad'ika </em>" he greets in a slightly broken way.</p><p> </p><p>This is Obi-Wan's <em> ad </em> . <em> Kriff, you have to make a good impression. How ... How am I supposed to do that? </em> In Slave-1, when Obi-Wan felt comfortable enough, he would speak of Anakin as if the boy were the <em> ka'ra </em>. Jango has to have Anakin's favor.</p><p>"Come here, <em> ad, </em>" he whispers, spreading his arms.</p><p>Anakin looks at him suspiciously, but clumsily, obediently approaches.</p><p>He's scared.</p><p>When he's close enough, Jango pulls him closer to himself, feeling the tremors shaking the boy's small body.</p><p>"<em>Shhh, udesiir, ad'ika</em>, your <em>buir</em> is here," he tries to calm the boy, the mando'a leaving his lips naturally and thoughtlessly.</p><p> </p><p>  Anakin lets out a small sob, and Jango looks around, tightening the boy's robes when he saw the green and red sabers glow with fury. He feels the air stop in his lungs, following Dooku's movements, movements he knows intimately and firsthand, and Fisto's, which are unfamiliar but strong and efficient. </p><p>They both move so fast that it is almost impossible to follow them, Fisto is agile and quick thinking, and Jango can see that he is a formidable fighter, but it is not <em> enough </em> . The fight may seem even, but it is not. Dooku fights through everything, mercilessly and coldly, without emotions and without giving a second thought to the <em> jetii </em> he is attacking.</p><p> </p><p>Nor did he dedicate one to the<em> Haat Mando'ade </em>.</p><p>Fisto is losing because he doesn't want to <em> hurt </em> Dooku, and Jango can't understand <em> why </em>.</p><p>What would stop a <em> Jetii </em> ? Especially against a <em> Darjetii </em>?</p><p>Fisto falls after a well-aimed kick from Dooku.</p><p>The red <em> jetii'kad </em> rises, then falls and Jango sits in <em>Galidraan</em> again, watching his people die under the same weapon, feeling the smell of burning flesh, the screams through the communicators, the bodies that did not rise again, the smoke…</p><p> </p><p>And a blue <em> jetii'kad </em> stops the red, and Jango can breathe.</p><p> </p><p>That did not happen in Galidraan.</p><p> </p><p>His runi glows with blue light, and Jango can see him more clearly than anything else on this damn moon, fire in his eyes and determination on his face to protect Fisto. Time seems to stop as Obi-Wan and Dooku look at each other and there is something in that look, unspoken words and a story that Jango does not know, a warning that he does <em>not understand</em> but wants to.</p><p>For a few seconds, only the out-of-tune chants and Anakin's suppressed sobs are heard, and Jango watches the two <em> jetiise </em> and the <em> darjetii </em> : still, waiting, and he knows something important is about to happen. But <em>what</em>? Dooku tried to kidnap a Padawan, raised his <em> jetii'kad </em> against a <em> Jetii </em> Master, tried to kill him, what are they waiting for?</p><p>The moment ends and the blue, green and red lights meet again together, a fast dance, where Obi-Wan and Fisto join together and Dooku separates them.</p><p>Dooku knows their fighting styles, he knows where the blows will go, his offense is brutal and direct, with no room for either of the other two to do anything.</p><p>   He is fast, he is ruthless, there is something that feels wrong to see them, as if this confrontation was something <em> private </em> , but Jango cannot look away because it is <em> fascinating </em>.</p><p>   Dooku waves his hand in a forceful gesture and Obi-Wan flies away from the confrontation, slamming into the battered old ship of the <em> beroya </em>, and Jango has to restrain himself from going towards him. Obi-Wan doesn't get up.</p><p>Fisto falls back afterwards and Dooku retreats to his ship, closing in behind him and immediately taking flight. Jango watches him rise and, when he's far enough away, advances toward Obi-Wan, taking Anakin with him.</p><p>   He can hear Fisto get up again, so he has a reluctant respect for the Nautolan.</p><p> </p><p>"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cries, escaping from Jango's grasp to run towards his <em> buir </em>.</p><p>   His runi, who was slowly getting to his feet, falls back to the floor with a "<em>Oh</em>!" and an <em> adiik </em> stuck to the chest. Jango kneels next to them, unsure if he is welcome, and watches as Obi-Wan's hands tremble as he wraps Anakin in a crushing hug, as if he wanted to merge with the <em>adiik</em>, to which Anakin responds with a sob, crying unashamed now, sunk against Obi-Wan's chest.</p><p>"Ani, oh, Ani," his runi murmurs, his own tears running down his cheeks red with exertion, as he rests his cheek on the blonde hair and cradles the <em> adiik </em> in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>There's a long burn on Obi-Wan's arm that ripped through the fabric and probably burned the skin too, but Jango knows for sure that he shouldn't try anything now.</p><p>  Fisto limps in, and Jango can almost <em>hear</em> the approaching scolding for such a display of emotions, he can imagine the cold and impassive face, hollow words... Fisto sits behind Obi-Wan and wraps his arms around both humans as much as he can, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder.</p><p>"Okay," Fisto whispered, as calm as the streams in Concord Dawn, "Okay, he's gone, he's gone…"</p><p>"He had a <em>red</em> saber," Obi-Wan splutters, hiding his face in Anakin's hair. "Why…? He wanted to <em>kill you</em>, he wanted to kill you… that… he didn't, he couldn't, oh <em>kriff</em>…"</p><p> </p><p>Fisto takes a ragged breath, tightening his arms around the two younger ones. Jango blinks in surprise, suddenly lost and uncertain. He didn't expect <em> that. </em> Maybe Fisto and Obi-Wan aren't like other <em> jetiise </em>? His surprise is overshadowed by a momentary surge of jealousy. How much he wants to be the one who comforts Obi-Wan, who brings him peace of mind when he is lost, who protects him in battle, but that is not his place yet, and this is not the time to make a fuss.</p><p>His runi needs stability and so does the <em> adiik.</em></p><p>"You need to breathe, Obi-Wan," Fisto urges softly, guiding Obi-Wan's back against his bare chest. "Can you feel my breath?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, choking on a sob and begins to imitate the Nautolan clinging to his back with difficulty.</p><p>"Yes, just like that." Fisto nods calmly, a small smile appearing on his green face "Good…"</p><p> </p><p>   Jango could say that hours passed, but it was only a few minutes when they all got up again. Obi-Wan carries Anakin with an iron grip, and the <em> adiik </em> doesn't seem to want to be set down under any circumstances. Obi-Wan looks at Jango sheepishly, with Fisto a comforting and calm presence at his side.</p><p>"Jango ..."</p><p>"We need to talk," Jango interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>He can't let go of his runi, not like this. He doesn't care if Obi-Wan still doesn't feel Manda's Call, he can't let go now. Obi-Wan knows about Dooku and he knows Jango, it's a matter of time before something goes terribly wrong. His <em> buir </em> once told him that sometimes you have to play your cards and not risk losing everything to a possibility in the future. Obi-Wan has to know about the clones, about the war Jango helped get him into.</p><p>Jango does not like the <em>Jetiise</em>, but knows that they will not leave the clones at the mercy of anyone.</p><p>Not only does he do it for Obi-Wan, but also for the clones, this is the time to watch over them.</p><p> </p><p><em> Manda </em> and the <em> Ka'ra </em> want it that way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine that you are living your normal life, and suddenly your son is kidnapped, only to find out that the kidnapper is your grandfather and he is also in monster mode. The same kind of monster that murdered your father figure a year ago.</p><p>Now, imagine that you are going to rescue your friend's son, only to discover that a member of your family, someone you heard stories about, who gave you some classes in your youth, is the kidnapper of the child and also tries to kill you.</p><p>I don't know, I would lose my shit, but this is the explanation I have for Obi-Wan and Kit's performance, if it wasn't clear.</p><p>Palpatine in this UA did not want to play the long game and it went wrong.</p><p>We'll have the clones soon, people, and I'm going to enjoy it. I think a year after the Phantom Menace, almost two, most of them must be babies ir childs, right?</p><p>  ~ Mando'a ~</p><p>beroya [bair-OY-ah] — cazarrecompensas</p><p>ad [ahd] — son</p><p>Resol'nare [RAY-sol NAH-ray] — Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life</p><p>beskar'gam [BES-kar-GAM] — armor</p><p>mesh'la [MAYSH`lah]— beautiful</p><p>buy'ce [BOO-chay, BOO-shay]— helmet</p><p>kute [koo-Tay] — underwear, bodysuit, something worn under armor</p><p>Manda [MAHN-dah] — the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like</p><p>adiik [AH-deek]— child aged 3 to 13</p><p>elek [EL-eck]— yes (shortened to 'lek as 'yeah')</p><p>tracyn [trah-SHEEN] — fire</p><p>sarad [SAH-rad]— flower, bloom</p><p>jetii'kad [jay-TEE-kahd] — lightsaber</p><p>darjetii [dar-JAY-tee] — Sith</p><p>demagolka [deh-mah-GOHL-kah]— someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche</p><p>Su cuy'gar [Soo COO-ee-gar]— Hello - lit. *You're still alive.*</p><p>ad'ika (pl. adike, not adi'kase) [ah-DEE-kah]— little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*,</p><p>udesiir [oo-DAY-seer] — relax, take it easy, calm down, find respite</p><p>buir [boo-EER] — father/mother</p><p>Ka'ra [KAY-rah] — dtars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Why are you naked?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin has questions, Obi-Wan learns something important.</p><p>Kit? He is determined to be the most famous Jedi in the Temple because of the new gossip he will bring with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big, big thanks to Arboreal, a wonderful being without whom this story would not make the slightest sense! </p><p>I was so focused on trying to get the present tense right that I got the pronouns mixed up. Somewhere, my English teacher is suffering and my friends are laughing.<br/>Today, sadly, we don't have a Jango, but the Mando appears wildly in Obi-Wan's thoughts, so that's fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The moment the collar leaves Anakin's neck, Obi-Wan reaches out to the Force and defensively embraces the boy's unprotected mind. The Force covers both of them like a warm blanket, and the tremors in Anakin's little body slowly subside. Obi-Wan enters a light meditation, taking Anakin with him. The Padawan's mind is vast and built like a room Obi-Wan doesn't know, mostly sand-colored but clearly a <em>home</em>. Guiding Anakin to rebuild his shields while protecting him with his own is practiced and normal, with the frequency with which they break. Anakin, with such sensitivity to the Force, is very susceptible to so many minds in the Temple and the drop of his shields is a common occurrence. They take their time, every crack and wall repaired and placed with care and dedication. He can feel Anakin's relief reach him and he gives him a mental caress in return, putting a final touch on Anakin's shields, mostly the work of Obi-Wan himself this time, before retiring. Anakin's sobs have stopped, just little whimpers as he relaxes against Obi-Wan's chest. He carefully wraps his arms around the small body, drawing it closer to himself, resting his cheek on the blond head and closing his eyes.</p><p>They are in their own warm and safe bubble, Anakin's body is warm and soft, and his mind leans against Obi-Wan's in search of a comfort Obi-Wan gladly offers. He can feel the presence of Master Kit surround them both, an extra protection, encouragement and care that are welcome. He vaguely wonders what Kit and Fett are talking about in the ship's galley, but finds that, at the moment, it's not that important.</p><p>Right now there are no bounty hunters, no Force suppression necklaces, no strange Mandalorians or fallen Jedi out of nightmares.</p><p>They are, just for these moments, he and Anakin in the little bubble that Master Kit offers them.</p><p>~•~</p><p>"What did Fett want to talk about?" Obi-Wan asks later, sliding into the copilot seat.</p><p> </p><p>   The ship had begun the journey while Obi-Wan and Anakin were meditating, seeking to understand their emotions, know them, and let them go. It was harder than other days, but they had finally made it. Currently, Anakin is asleep and tucked under the most comfortable blankets on the ship. As Obi-Wan suspected when he first entered, this is not Kit's ship, but <em>Master Plo's:</em> Some of the walls were lined with flimsi with pictures clearly coming from younglings and Temple Initiates, and there were stuffed animals and very comfortable blankets in Anakin's room. Master Plo, as one of the Seekers of the Order, on purpose or not, has the ship adapted for younglings of all types and ages.</p><p> </p><p>"About Mace's next headache," Kit replies, with a smile, but Obi-Wan knows him and can see the same tension in his mouth that appeared in his years as a Knight when Master Windu threatened to send him to a desert planet. They were never real threats, but they were very effective at the time. "He seems to have information about Dooku that would interest us. He didn't say much else, he wants to explain the situation directly to the High Council without anyone else involved."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, trying to ignore the knot of emotions he feels about Dooku right now, and squints his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you tell him that you are part of the Council?"</p><p>   Kit's smile becomes more real.</p><p>"No, I want to see if anything takes him by surprise."</p><p>"Seriously?" Obi-Wan asks, because of course Kit would omit that detail. He had believed that as a member of the Council, his friend would become more serious. He had, sure, but apparently not all habits can be broken. "I don't think he will take off his helmet, so you're not going to see much even if he is surprised. Also, you should notify the public that you're part of the Council when they don't know."</p><p>"You should have warned him, and he never asked me anything. I'm the newest member of the Council, I'm allowed these things until fresh meat comes on the menu," the Nautolan defends "And there is body language, Obi-Wan, I'm not taking my eyes off Fett."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head. Kit Fisto had been a Knight for a year and a half when Obi-Wan was just beginning his training with Qui-Gon, and Kit was a legend among the Padawans and Initiates for his ability to get out of trouble with impunity, calm and with a smile. Young Obi-Wan had wanted to be like Kit Fisto with every step he took. In the end he wasn't, of course, but the Nautolan was always one of his favorite knights to hang out with. Sure they got in trouble, but that only made it better. Quinlan always complained that Obi-Wan and Kit had the Council in their pocket.</p><p>"Does being the newest on the Council give you benefits?"</p><p>"Of course, not much because I joined around the same time as Shaak and Depa, so there aren't too many," Kit explains, relaxed. "All beings outside the Order treat you like a fool for being newer to the job, and it's a bit annoying if you don't know how to take advantage of it. "</p><p>"Best wishes to the next to fill the position, then."</p><p>"Oh yes, poor thing," Kit smiles, and there is something in it that tells him that the next one will suffer a lot.</p><p>They are silent for a few minutes, just gazing at the stars in front of them. Fett is on Slave-1? Is he behind or ahead of them? What was it that had thrown Jango so off balance? Obi-Wan isn't going to deny his concern for Jango, even if his suspicions seem to be well founded with this latest twist.</p><p> </p><p>"How is Padawan Skywalker?" Kit asks gently.</p><p>"It could be worse," Obi-Wan answers, grimacing. "Master Depa is already in the Temple with his mother, Lady Skywalker, and also Padawan Secura is there, I think it would be good to see them. I want to talk to him later, he is restless. "</p><p> </p><p>Kit hums in understanding.</p><p>"And how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, knowing this conversation would come at one point or another.</p><p>"Confused," he finally answers "I never met Dooku, but ... it hurts," he finally decides.</p><p>It hurts too much, actually, to lose someone you actually never knew. When Dooku left the Order days after Naboo, it hurt. When Obi-Wan didn't hear from him, it hurt too. But he realized that somehow Obi-Wan and Anakin must have reminded Dooku too much of Qui-Gon. So he didn't take it personally.</p><p>Now?</p><p>Dooku tried to kidnap <em>Anakin</em>. He raised his lightsaber against Kit Fisto, a Jedi he had taught, who he watched <em>grow</em>. His saber was <em>red</em>, and the darkness clung to Dooku like something slimy, spreading like a plague. Just like the Sith on Naboo, Darth Maul. Obi-Wan can't understand what led Dooku down that path, of hatred and suffering, enough to make his kyber crystal bleed. Enough to kidnap a Padawan, to attack his fellow Jedi, his <em>family</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It hurts, because Dooku left him, too consumed by his own pain that he didn't look back to see the pain he was causing others with his departure.</p><p>To Master Yoda, so old and who had seen<em> so many</em> Jedi advance to the Force, only to lose one of his last Padawans in this way.</p><p>To Madame Nu, who often speaks of Master Dooku as someone who brought her the most interesting things from the most remote places of the galaxy.</p><p>To the Padawans, Initiates and Knights who have the famous Master Dooku as an example, a hero to follow in the footsteps, a member of their extended family who has a bust in the Archives.</p><p>Dooku had gone and become one of the monsters of the nightmares of the youth and the Padawans. The same kind of monster that killed Master Qui-Gon, Dooku's own Padawan.</p><p> </p><p>"I just… need to meditate," he says slowly. "Balance myself again," he adds, and then looks at Kit. "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>   Kit looks at him sympathetically, knowing that talking and exposing his feelings to anyone makes him feel uncomfortable and accepting that, before taking a deep breath and looking at the stars again.</p><p>"I am scared."</p><p>~•~</p><p>"Don't complain or I'll have Master Che lock you up in the healing rooms, Knight Kenobi."</p><p> </p><p>   Obi-Wan stifles a groan as he carefully withdraws from the spacer suit Jango lent him. He had forgotten he was injured, but Obi-Wan leans back under the fact that the <em>emotional injury</em> was more brutal than a lightsaber burn. Kit wasn't impressed with him, but he let it slide. Obi-Wan knows that he will be sent to the halls of healing as soon as they step foot in the Temple. Obi-Wan was already going to take Anakin there, but now he too is trapped in the fearsome and careful clutches of Vokara Che.</p><p> </p><p>"It wouldn't hurt if you had told me as soon as we got on the ship."</p><p>"Oh, and you couldn't tell that I was hurt?"</p><p>"How could I do that if you didn't even <em>remember</em> it?"</p><p>"You are empathic, Fisto, was my pain not <em>enough</em> for you to feel it?"</p><p>"How did you not notice? <em>Your</em> arm is the one that is injured, you should have felt it."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't dignify that with an answer. Instead he watches Fisto, who is evaluating the medical products in the medkit. The Nautolan is not known among knights for his understanding and medical skill.</p><p>"Master Plo is ready for everything," Kit observes, impressed, taking out some bacta patches and sitting in front of Obi-Wan. "Your arm, please."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs and extends his arm, wincing as the Nautolan begins to disinfect the wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," says Kit. "May I ask what is going on between you and Fett?"</p><p>"I do not know what you're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Kit gave him that smile where he makes it clear that yes, he knows what he's talking about and you can't escape him. Obi-Wan doesn't hate, but he does feel a certain… resentment towards that particular smile. He really likes Kit's smiles, each and every one of them, and he really likes this one when it's directed at literally <em>anyone</em> but Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't pretend, your kyber crystal sings so loud it's <em>impossible</em> to ignore," Kit comments, as if he's not <em>destroying</em> Obi-Wan's pride with every word. "I'm just saying be careful, okay? The whole thing is suspicious… Besides, what is it with you and the Mandalorians? Should we worry about any kinks? "</p><p>Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, ignoring the heat on his cheeks at the innuendo, appreciating the coolness of the bacta spreading up his arm that acts as a distraction.</p><p>"I don't have any kinks, don't worry. I like Fett, and yeah, I know it's all very fishy, but that doesn't take away from how… interesting he is."</p><p>"Interesting," Kit repeats, as if hearing Obi-Wan is the best entertainment he's had in a long time.</p><p>"Yes, interesting."</p><p> </p><p>  It's the best word he have to describe Jango. Oh, Obi-Wan likes Fett. He likes the way Jango becomes soft when is talking about his son, Boba, and he likes the way the man speaks in Mando'a, naively believing that Obi-Wan doesn't understand him. He likes the way Jango talks about some of his most exciting hunts, the way he smiles and his eyes sometimes narrow as he does. The affection in his voice and in the Force when he talks about certain things, like the <em>tiingilar</em>, things about Mandalore and its culture. He likes his flirtation, and how he feels so warm and comforted when Fett touches him or the other way around. He likes the way Jango looks at him like Obi-Wan has hung the stars in the Galaxy, even if it's a little… strange. It shouldn't be like that, because it's Jango Fett, he has every right to be angry at Obi-Wan and the Jedi. Obi-Wan feels that something is missing …</p><p>"Sith hells," Kit's shocked voice snaps him out of his ramblings, as does the sound of the medkit hitting the floor.</p><p>   Obi-Wan jumps up and turns his head to look at Kit, who had moved to treat his back while Obi-Wan was… <em>distracted</em>.</p><p>"What? What is it?" He asks concerned.</p><p>   Kit's completely black eyes are wide as he looks at Obi-wan's back, his tentacles moving slightly with what Obi-Wan learned to identify as strong emotion. He has the passing thought that if they were underwater, the tentacles would be dancing. Kit crosses his arms and goes from being Kit to being Master Fisto.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, does your back hurt?"</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns slightly, instinctively straightening his back. Is he hurt there too? He doesn't believe so. Maybe he has an allergic reaction? A rash?</p><p>"No, it was just itchy a few cycles ago, why?"</p><p>  Kit nods thoughtfully before pulling his comlink out of one of his pockets.</p><p>"Quiet," the Nautolan orders, and Obi-Wan obeys until he hears the sound of a holo-pic being taken. "I don't want to be that kind of Jedi right now, but you should be more attentive to the Force, Obi-Wan. Look at this."</p><p> </p><p>   Obedient and with a feeling of unease, he turns around and leans forward to see the image, feeling that the air leave him as soon as he sees it.</p><p> </p><p>It's his back, the same scars, the same freckles, but… a large tattoo is begins on the nape of his neck and spreads down his back.</p><p>The flower on his neck is one he recognizes from Stewjon, the Little Sun, whose stem descends to join the True Mandalorians symbol of a vibrant hue reminiscent of Jango's eye color. Other types of flowers are branched with the symbol, all from Stewjon, but for which he does not know the meaning. It's beautiful. It doesn't span his entire back, but stretches out the naturally and gracefully, vivid and pretty colors he's seen in the Stewjon Garden at the Temple. There is a type of small flowers that go down its column of a beautiful purple color.</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful," he whispers, wishing he could see it with his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He feels how Kit takes his hand and guides it carefully towards the back of his neck. Obi-Wan closes his eyes, trying to feel a difference. Kit's skin against his own fingers is cold and a little damp, the skin on his own back is smooth as his fingertips move… oh.</p><p>It's warm, almost a tickle, the skin is smoother now, almost the same texture as the tattoos on his wrists.</p><p>"Congratulations," Kit's voice is soft as he pulls away from Obi-Wan. "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The symbol of the True Mandalorians, of the Haat Mando'ade, is on his back.</p><p>Jango, a part of your mind supplies. Trying to understand why he didn't realize it before, at what point could the sensation of a soul mark emerging ...?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>When his ship exploded and Jango touched him.</p><p>He believed the discomfort on his back was only from Jango's <em>Beskar'gam</em> hitting him, or the heat from the flames.</p><p>Obi-Wan has a Soulmate.</p><p>A Mandalorian.</p><p>Jango karking Fett.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this explains a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>He sits back on his bunk and Kit follows suit, patient and calm as ever and Obi-Wan is so grateful to him.</p><p>"<em>I didn't realize</em>." Obi-Wan can't believe how absolutely stupid he sounds, but he spent half a week with a soul mark, he shared space with his soul mate for three days.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no one's going to leave him alone after <em>this</em>.</p><p>"I have my soul mark for four cycles and I did not realize it."</p><p>  He can feel Kit's polite amusement at his expense in the Force, as well as the worry.</p><p>"Well, it's certainly evident when it happens, but you were under a lot of stress and…"</p><p>"Hey, Obi… Kriff!"</p><p>"Language!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, turning to look at his Padawan, clearly fresh from his long nap, standing in the doorway and dragging Master Kit's cape that Obi-Wan had used to cover him in addition to the blankets. "What…?"</p><p>"Why are you naked?" Anakin continues, looking horrified and wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan blinks, looking down to see his bare chest and arms, but still with his pants and boots on.</p><p>"I'm not…"</p><p> </p><p>The Force bleeds with Kit's amusement and Anakin's honest horror, as the boy runs to Obi-Wan and covers him with the cape.</p><p>"It's cold!" He screams in a tone so high that it competes against Bant Eerin's seeing a tooka.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan wrinkles his nose, pulling the brown cloth from his face to look at his Padawan, who scowls at Kit's bare arms as if he's personally offended.</p><p>Oh, right. Anakin and his… problem with a lot of exposed skin. Obi-Wan guesses it's because on Tatooine leaving a lot of visible skin ends up in broken skin and Anakin is not used to exposed skin.</p><p>   Obi-Wan sighs, holding back the need to pinch the bridge of his nose. Kriff, he needs to talk to Fett. And he has to calm Anakin's remaining restlessness, go to Master Che ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, Obi-Wan, it's only difficult if you have a bad attitude about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~•~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If he has to put up with Fisto's shitty grin one more cycle, someone will be spaced and it won't be Obi-Wan. Anakin is concentrating on eating the broth Obi-Wan made, relaxed as Obi-Wan carefully braids his hair. The braid barely reaches Anakin's shoulder, causing Obi-Wan's stomach to knot.</p><p>Anakin is so young, so small. Obi-Wan had been weeks away from his thirteenth birthday when he first left the Temple for Bandomeer, but Anakin is ten, almost eleven years old.</p><p>It was supposed to be a simple mission, to witness the engagement party for the youngest princess of House Organa. Anakin had adored Alderaan; with its high mountains and the snow that covered everything in an almost magical and ethereal way. Alderaan is always the place for young Padawans, diplomatic missions where the population loves the Jedi. The Jedi Order and Alderaan share a… friendship? Obi-Wan believes that this is how could be called. The alderaani always offer a hand when they can, and receive them with open arms, treating the Jedi as beings equal to themselves. Visiting Alderaan is always a wonderful experience, so much so that a mission there is considered vacation or good luck for some Jedi.</p><p>Anakin had been fascinated, and the Organa were as kind as ever, which left Anakin almost vibrating with excitement at the attention received.</p><p> </p><p>It had been so good ...</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan had missed the other two bounty hunters when they were cornered, he hadn't noticed them while dealing with the others.</p><p>Obi-Wan knows fear, intimately and of various kinds, but none of them came close to what he felt this week, unable to even feel his bond with Anakin. Jango's presence had alleviated the fear a bit (and now he has an answer as to why, even if he still doesn't know how to approach the situation) but it was always there, at the back of his mind, waiting for the right moment to emerge. A thousand and one scenarios of what they would do to Anakin crossed his mind, what they would want him for, where they would take him, to whom they would deliver Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>When Anakin was finally in his arms, it was like <em>breathing</em> again.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Obi-Wan?" The tentative voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks at Anakin in surprise. <em>Master</em>? Anakin does not usually call him that, after a session with the healer Qüi'ra they decided not to use that title until Anakin feels comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>    Anakin is staring into the broth and playing with the spoon while biting his lower lip.</p><p>"Yes, Ani? What is it?" He asks, finishing the braid and letting it hang over the child's shoulder.</p><p>   Anakin blinks and takes a quick glance at Kit before looking at Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Who ... who was that man? The one with the red saber?"</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan meets Kit's gaze, who leans his elbows on the table to look at Anakin.</p><p>"That was Count Dooku," Kit begins softly. "Have you seen the statues in the Archives?"</p><p> </p><p>Anakin's brow furrows adorably, nodding.</p><p>"Madame Nu said they are the <em>Lost</em>."</p><p>"That's right, good memory," Kit nods encouragingly, and Obi-Wan smiles as he feels his Padawan's dizzying pride and pleasure at the compliment. "There are twenty Jedi who have voluntarily left the Order due to ideological differences. Count Dooku was the most recent. "</p><p> </p><p>And the most painful, it is not said.</p><p>"Did they leave the Order?" Anakin sounds skeptical, as if the very idea is silly and ridiculous. "Why would they…? Why do <em>you</em> have statues of them then? They <em>left</em>!"</p><p>Anakin's annoyance pricks their bond incessantly and Obi-Wan reaches out to stroke his shoulder, causing the Padawan to relax.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they left, but that does not erase who they are and who they were to the Order. They are our family even if they have left," Obi-Wan answers calmly "Teachers who taught us and saw us grow up, some with lineages, others with Padawan brothers. They decided that the Order was not the right thing for them, or that they were not comfortable, and they decided to leave We are not going to erase them for that. So they have busts in the Archives, where we remember them and honor them."</p><p>"So, Dooku was a Jedi?" The doubt in his Padawan is overwhelming, as fear creeps in. "But he ... he had a red saber, like ... like the <em>zabrak</em> on Naboo."</p><p>There is a knot in Obi-Wan's stomach that, he suspects, will never leave. At this time, the knot is painful for the memory and the association. He feels Kit's touch, soft and reassuring against his mind, and he slowly relaxes, instinctively securing his shields and sending a thank you to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes we can Fall, Anakin," he explains softly, under the watchful and scared gaze of his Padawan. "Sometimes, we can turn… bad. We are not perfect, we all have temptations, weaknesses, we all, at some point, find ourselves with the choice of what to do."</p><p>"That is why we have the Code." Kit continues, drawing their attention. "Do you remember?"</p><p>"<em>There is no emotion, there is peace.</em></p><p>
  <em> There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's no passion, there's serenity... </em>
</p><p><em>There is no ... there is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.</em>"  Anakin recites with a frown, confusion pouring out of him in waves, and Obi-Wan approaches the Force to reinforce the boy's shields. " But that… doesn't explain anything."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles, knowing what is to come, as Kit nods understandingly. Obi-Wan has seen Kit teach Initiates and Padawans long enough to know that the Master has earned his title, knowing how to explain wonderfully and make children feel comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, right? The old Jedi wanted to complicate our existence," he hums, causing Anakin's eyes to widen "Each Jedi has his own way of seeing the Code, some take it to the extreme, others don't. When we say '<em>There is no emotion, there is peace</em> ' we want, at least from my point of view, and that of Obi-Wan and many others, to say that we can feel, but we must not let our emotions, especially the bad ones, guide our actions. We must be at peace with ourselves, with the Force, and with each other . "</p><p>"So," Anakin plays with his spoon, his brow still furrowed in concentration. "It's like… if I was angry, and I said something ugly to someone else without thinking?"</p><p>"In simple terms, yes," Kit agrees, equally approving and amused, making Anakin smile too. </p><p>"A Jedi, or any Force user, is dangerous," Obi-Wan continues, "Our abilities and what we can or could do make us risky. When we have bad emotions, and we allow ourselves to be carried away by them, such as fear or anger, sometimes we do not stop and continue, because it is easier to continue on that path than to return. And so we fall into the Dark Side, hand in hand with fear, anger, hatred or suffering. This does not mean," he adds in a warning tone, "that you can't go back. You can always come back from the Dark Side if you really want to be separated from it, if you really want to be saved."</p><p> </p><p>  It's deeper than that, more complicated, but they can have that conversation later. His thoughts go to the tattoo on his wrist, to Quinlan, and his stumbling upon the Dark Side, from which he could always return. At himself and the anger that washed over him on Naboo, the anger that led him to confront Maul violently, the anger that nearly led to his death as well. Only when he left anger behind could he think clearly, could he save himself. He is not proud of what happened that day, what he did. Obi-Wan didn't fall because he didn't want to, Quinlan came back because he wanted to embrace the Light again, and all that it means and entails, because he wanted to be saved. He wonders if Dooku would want to go back to the Light as well.  If there is still some Light within him, something <em> compassionate </em>.</p><p>"There are Jedi, Knights, Padawans and Masters who are carried away by these emotions and they Fall," Kit's voice is soft but severe given the seriousness of the matter. " Dooku is one of them. We do not know why, we have some suspicions, but Dooku reached a point in the Fall where it is dark enough to make his Kyber Crystal cry, and that is very serious and dangerous. Maybe when we know enough, we could try talking to him, helping him  come back. But there is the chance that he doesn't want to. "</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  Anakin is silent, the spoon abandoned a while ago, and Obi-Wan knows that he is trying to analyze all the information. Sometimes it is difficult for Anakin to pay attention or remain interested in some teachings, but this encounter must have shaken the boy enough for him to take this talk seriously.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks up to meet Kit, who nods weakly. There will be a <em>lot</em> of difficult and complicated conversations to come, and Obi-Wan will probably have to repeat some that he already gave, but they will be worth it. Something in the Force, something both he and Kit can feel, tells him that something great is coming. Something <em>dangerous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gets up, gathering the empty dishes to wash and Kit follows closely behind.</p><p>"At least something <em>good</em> came out of all this," Kit says, as if they finished talking about the weather.</p><p>"Yes? What?"</p><p>"Yes, we will have a Festival of the Soul."</p><p> </p><p>  Obi-Wan blinks, insults under his breath, and ignores Kit's amusement. <em>Of course</em>. He has a soul mate, of course there will be a festival in the Temple for it. Funny, since Obi-Wan hasn't even talked to Jango about being Soul Mates.</p><p>When they reach the Temple, he promises himself and the Force, they will speak.</p><p>Sometime.</p><p>The idea of having a Soulmate is not something Obi-Wan imagined would happen to him. He is excited, really, as if he was part of one of the stories that Master Shyyraak told them in the crèche. Or one of the holo-novels that Garen enjoys so much.</p><p> </p><p>Soulmates are gifts from the Force, and Jedi celebrate them. But… but Obi-Wan is <em> realistic </em>. He knows enough Jedi whose Soulmates have drifted away, sad and horrible as it sounds. And Jango is a Mandalorian, he comes from a culture where Soulmates are sacred, second only to children, and Jango will expect Obi-Wan to drop everything and give everything for him.</p><p>He doesn't want to judge ahead of time, but it is most likely.</p><p>Oh, Obi-Wan could be sick with nerves… no, he's too tired for that. He will just… think about it when the time is right. The Force will provide.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! In my country we don't do it, but I always found the idea fun and entertaining.</p><p>I hope you liked the chapter and I have a question!<br/>Do you have any Soulmates ideas for our Jedi? Whether it's by Choice or given by the Force, between Jedi or with someone outside the Order, I'd like to know what you think!</p><p>I hope everyone is having a good week and doing well, and if not, I hope this chapter has eased their day at least a bit. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin makes a difficult and important confession, Jango has too much on his plate, and the Coruscanti Temple is the mouth of a mythosaur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>November and the first weeks of December were wild and Destiel and her memes can explain half of it.<br/>I'm sorry for being late! I did the first draft, but it was deleted. I started the second, I had a meltdown, bon appetite. I blame Anakin Skywalker for giving me conflicting feelings.<br/>Once again, Kaysh Shu'shuk's chapter is decent to read in English thanks to the wonderful Arboreal!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Obi-Wan</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The weight on his chest awakens him, but Obi-Wan has no time to be alarmed when he recognizes that it is Anakin looking for a place in his bed. He moves with a groan to make space, his Padawan frozen momentarily before rushing into the offered space. Obi-Wan covers them with the blanket he appropriated hours earlier, blue and embroidered with stars, sighing when Anakin's head finds a place on his neck. The boy stirred, clinging to Obi-Wan like an octopus from Mon Cala, warm and shaking. Obi-Wan's hand crawls into the blond hair, stroking and playing with the strands, smiling at Ani's relieved flinch.</p><p>"A nightmare?" Obi-Wan asks softly.</p><p>The room is dark, his eyes slowly getting used to it, and nothing is heard but his breaths, Obi-Wan's deep and uniform against Anakin's irregular, which little by little keeps pace with Obi-Wan's.</p><p>Anakin's head nods, his short hair brushing against the older Jedi's neck and chin "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I ..." Anakin takes a deep breath and falls silent, anyone else would assume the boy was already back asleep, but Obi-Wan can feel him in the Force, restless and thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't push, he hums a lullaby they used to sing in the crèche when everyone was too  energetic to nap. Master Evar was not a singer, not even in the top ten Obi-Wan has ever known, but her voice was soft and practiced, knowing exactly how to sing to them. Perhaps she would not have triumphed outside of the crèche, but within it? Her voice was soft, it was home and it was protection, the Force sang with her, and it was the most beautiful sound and sensation that could exist in the Galaxy.</p><p>"When ..." Anakin begins, his voice low and shy, his fingers tightening the robe that Kit lent Obi-Wan, "... You said that when you were a child you were a slave too, right?"</p><p>"Yes." Obi-Wan nods, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.</p><p>"They put a collar on you," adds Anakin, holding his breath.</p><p>"Yes." The admission is simple, but his neck itches from the memory. "That Suppressed my connection to the Force for several weeks, I could not feel anything, I felt blind to everything around me, lost, empty."</p><p> </p><p>Anakin's cold nose presses against his neck, tickling him, as the boy clings closer to him. In response, Obi-Wan wraps his arms around him.</p><p>"I was very afraid," he continues in the stillness. "I did not know what was going to happen to me, or what would happen to my friends. If the slavers were in a good mood or not, if I would eat or not, if they would activate the collar with the bomb if I was too annoying, if they would sell me to another being worse or not. "</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan feels moisture on his neck, warm and constant tears. Sadness comes out of his Padawan, along with fear and anger. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, stroking circles on the boy's back, approaching Anakin's presence to give him comfort.</p><p>"The bounty hunters ..." Anakin begins, his fingers almost digging into Obi-Wan's chest from the force he uses, "They put the suppressor on me and ... it was horrible! I-I fainted, and when I woke up I couldn't feel you, you weren't there, there was nothing and no one there. I thought I would never see you again. That they would sell me and I would be a slave again, that I would not go back to the Temple or the Gardens. That I would not speak to Aayla again, not even to stupid Quinlan Vos. ... Not my mother. Mrs. Billaba had already freed my mom, she was taking her to the Temple and I was going to be a slave again! I was very scared, and sad and ... and angry, "he whispers the last part as a secret: something deep that he tried to deny "I hated them, I hated them, Obi-Wan. They said they would take me to my master and I hated them for that."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Jango</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Jango is… Jango has a lot on his mind and has no idea where to start.</p><p>He should probably talk to Tiho and Skirata about all… the changes in his careful long-term plan. <em> Manda </em> , how is it that everything got off track so quickly and so brutally? Jango is too old for this, which leads him to wonder what Obi-Wan's age is, which leads him to think of the file fresh out of the Temple innocently waiting on his datapad, courtesy of Tiho. It's a bit awkward that at any other time, he would have thrown himself at the datapad without any remorse for stepping into his <em> runi's </em> private life, but currently there is a discomfort in his entire being at the very thought.</p><p>Jango, to his outrage, is softening.</p><p>He could review some things, such as Obi-Wan's age, his home world, who his Master was, his status within the Order, but every time he takes the datapad the discomfort appears again.</p><p>So the datapad is dumped on its bunk, looking all innocent like it's not causing Jango's headache. Well, causing part of Jango's headache.</p><p>Another part has Dooku's name written in on it, and the rest has <em> Jetiise </em> in bright letters like the night lights in Boba's room.</p><p>Of course, he does what will at least alleviate his headache a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Kriff," Skirata pinches the bridge of his nose when Jango finishes explaining the whole new situation "What <em> osik </em> is this, Fett?"</p><p>"Man, you can't drop a bomb like that and then just be quiet." Tiho has Boba in his arms, but his <em> ad </em> doesn't even register Jango's presence on the call because he's too entertained playing with Tiho's lekku. Oh, Jango misses his little monster so much that he dies.</p><p>"I'm glad you at least came to your senses," Errák comments affably, as if Jango isn't proposing to ally with <em> Jetiise </em> and play against Dooku.</p><p>"There is something else besides all this." Nashii growls, narrowing his eyes "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>The head trainers look at Jango with different expressions, but Jango mostly has eyes for Tiho, Skirata, and Errák, and maybe some Death Watch members who could have a heart attack of disgust at any moment. He wonders if someone would send a <em> baar'ur </em> if that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>"We've already made it clear that the Clones are <em> Mando'ade </em>." They had made it very clear, and Jango still has the feeling that if he hadn't done anything, Tiho would have stepped forward. He has no doubt that if it had, Jango would not be breathing today. "The opportunity to keep them safe presented itself, and I took it. Besides…"</p><p> </p><p>Skirata's eyes narrow in suspicion, and Tiho eases Boba into his arms.</p><p>"I found my <em> Ka'ra runi </em> , and he is a <em> Jetii </em>."</p><p>"<em> Haar'chak </em> ..."</p><p>"Of course he is ..."</p><p>"<em> Kandosii </em>!"</p><p>"Kark ..."</p><p>"Bah!" Boba adds very solemnly to the torrent of reactions Jango is receiving. Jango again feels that his ad is against him.</p><p>"<em> Gev </em>!" Skirata's growl manages to placate the Mando'ade without much effort. Jango doesn't even react.</p><p> </p><p>Skirata is by far one of the most threatening <em> Mando'ad </em> he has ever met, but not enough to intimidate Jango. He wonders if Skirata could scare his <em> runi </em> . He's pretty sure that the only thing that would panic Obi-Wan is his <em> adiik </em>at risk, but Jango is, and doesn't deny, quite biased.</p><p>Skirata doesn't point a finger at Jango, but the impression that he really wants to do it is there.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it, Fett?"</p><p> </p><p>   It's an all-encompassing question, what will he do with Obi-Wan, what will he do with the clones, what will he do now. There is something in Jango's chest, like a fire that grows with each breath, something he hasn't felt since his home days with Jaster, Myles, and the <em> Haat Mando'ade </em>, and he knows exactly what he will do.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>He has never been to the <em> Jetii'Yaim </em> , but he has seen it from afar many times throughout his life: very large, very white, and very… empty, somehow. Being inside is like getting into the mythosaurus's mouth, and avoiding reaching for his blasters while stepping down from Slave 1 is completely justifiable. There are ships landing and others taking off, and Jango can't help but notice how many <em> Jetiise </em> are walking through the hangar and how diverse they are. They all look at him, the older ones are as unflappable as Jango expects them, but the younger ones look at him with varying degrees of wonder, curiosity and <em>fear</em>. The latter leaves Jango with a bad feeling in his stomach, to his own surprise, and he ignores the little nautolan who clings to his <em> cabur's </em> robe to hide from Jango, and looks at the Jetiise Masters waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>There are three: a togruta, a human and ... a small green being. The smaller <em> jetii </em> looks very old, and Jango wonders if he can even move, which is quickly negated by the cane he leans on.</p><p>"Mr. Fett," It is the Togruta who speaks, taller than the other two and, Jango dares to say, with montrals taller than Tiho's. "I am very grateful for your assistance in the rescue of Padawan Skywalker."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  Jango directs most of his attention to the togruta, her brown robes and an intricately patterned belt in the center make her look as ordinary as any other nameless <em> jetii </em> Jango has killed, but it is the face. The long lekkus and imposing montrals, the akul teeth that crown his forehead that surprise him, since he didn't think the <em> Jetiise </em> would allow such a thing, and her eyes. Eyes of a warrior, but also of a <em> buir </em>. The same look Jaster gave Myles when he got Jango out of trouble. Reluctantly, Jango knows the thanks is sincere and agrees.</p><p> </p><p>"The <em> ade </em> is sacred." He growls, and the togruta nods, looking approving. Jango doesn't know what to make of this woman.</p><p>"I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and these are the Grandmaster of the Order, Master Yoda, and the Chief of the Order, Master Mace Windu." She gestures with one hand to her companions.</p><p> </p><p>   Jango nods stiffly, Master Yoda hums with his eyes closed, and Windu nods with a face that would win any sabacc match.</p><p>"Master Fisto told us that you know something about Count Dooku's  activities." Windu comments, voice as dry as Tatooine. Then, Jango recognizes him as the <em> Jetii </em> he found Obi-Wan talking to in a couple of communications.</p><p> </p><p>Is this the <em> buir </em> of his <em> runi </em> ? If so, that complicates things a bit, given that Windu is the karking <em> Alor </em> of the Order, and he doesn't look like an easy one to fool. Well, at least Jango now knows where his <em> runi </em> learned that dry tone of voice.</p><p>Jango opens his mouth to reply, when in total coordination the heads of the three <em> Jetiise </em> turn to the left. Again, Jango appreciates the training Jaster and Myles gave him, given that he did not take a step back and did not fire reflexively. Jango follows the gaze of the three <em> Jetiise </em>, just as a scream pierces the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom!" Anakin yells with all the force a child can muster, which is a lot, striking with eerie speed against a dark-haired woman.</p><p>The woman hugs Anakin so tightly that it could be painful, but in a good way. There is a <em> Jetii </em> woman behind, smiling softly, next to a Twi'lek <em> adiik </em> leaping to her feet in barely contained joy.</p><p> </p><p>She is Anakin's <em> buir </em>.</p><p>Jango frowns and looks around, searching for the <em> Jetiise's </em> reactions. The <em> jetii </em> behind Anakin and his <em> buir </em> have a small smile, other <em> jetii </em> , both old and young, look at the scene with unfiltered curiosity, a few frown but Jango doesn't see the disapproval he expected. Ti, near him, seems happy and Windu is frowning, but Jango thinks he is more pensive than annoyed. He looks back at the scene, grateful to have his <em> buy'ce </em> on after his shameless observation, just as Obi-Wan appears on the scene.</p><p>He doesn't have the robes Jango met him in, for obvious reasons, but he doesn't have the clothes Jango gave him either. Obi-Wan has robes suspiciously similar to the ones Fisto is wearing now, sleeveless and a bit too large for him. Jango watch his <em> runi's </em> every move as he approaches Anakin and the boy's <em> buir </em> , until the dark-haired woman drags Obi-Wan into an equally crushing embrace alongside Anakin. It's amusing as well as disturbing that Obi-Wan seems so obviously panicky and doesn't know how to respond for a couple of seconds before hugging both humans back. He's so focused on Obi-Wan and his smile that he almost loses Windu's gaze on him. <em> Almost </em> . He turns his head to look at the <em> jetii </em> who is watching him with narrowing eyes and a more furrowed brow.</p><p>Kriff, Jango really hopes this <em> jetii </em> hasn't noticed anything with his Force <em> osik </em>. To his horror, Ti seems slightly amused with everything. Jango doesn't know if they're horrible at hiding their emotions or have decided to let Jango see all of this. He doesn't know if he wants to know the answer to that.</p><p>"And obviously, you've met Knight Kenobi and Councilor Fisto."</p><p> </p><p>Jango blinks below his <em> buy'ce </em> . Councilor? Is Fisto a member of the Council? <em> Manda </em>, Jango is letting Kenobi affect him too much if such important information is missed.</p><p>"I did." He responds, internally yelling.</p><p>"Wonderful." Ti nods, clasping her hands in front of her chest and tucking them under her sleeves "Now, I think it will be better if we speak in the Council Chambers."</p><p> </p><p>   Kriff, please, having Obi-Wan around makes his neurons shut down and Jango needs them in full Mandalorian strength for what he's about to do.</p><p>"Perhaps even Knight Kenobi can join us in the first part of the session."</p><p> </p><p><em> Haar'chak </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a: </p><p>runi [roo-NEE]— Soul</p><p>manda [MAHN-dah] — the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like</p><p>osik [OH-sik]— dung (impolite)</p><p>baar'ur [BAR-oor] —medic</p><p>Haar'chak! [HAR-chak] — Damn it!</p><p>Kandosii! [Kan-DOH-see] — Nice one! Wicked! Well done!</p><p>Gev! [gehv] —Stop it! Pack it in!</p><p>adiik [AH-deek]— child aged 3 to 13</p><p>Jetii'Yaim — Home of the Jedi</p><p>cabur [KAH-boor] —guardian, protector</p><p>buir [boo-EER]— mother</p><p>buy'ce [BOO-chay, BOO-shay]— helmet</p><p> </p><p>Me: One of the traits that makes Jango Fett who he is is his problem with the Jedi. To make their point of view, you have to make space wizards cold, emotionless, and unpleasant.</p><p>me too: impossible.</p><p>I will do what i can. In other news, my mind had to bring up the Sand People genocide and, well, the entire Jedi genocide as I was writing this and I had strong feelings. I had to remind myself several times that this Anakin is not that Anakin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. From a certain point of view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shaak Ti and Jocasta Nu demand attention and I am a simple and weak human being who lives to fulfill their wishes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this, like, three times from the point of view of Obi-Wan or Jango or both, but those didn't feel right, until these saving ladies arrived!<br/>As always, this is edited and visible to human eyes thanks to Arboreal, a wonderful Beta✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shaak Ti.</strong>
</p><p>Shaak Ti prides herself on being a perceptive person, a trait that has helped her greatly throughout her life and will continue to help her until she becomes one with the Force. She is perceptive, and it is easy for her to know that Jango Fett is not comfortable. He's a man who hides it well, sure, but Shaak can see the tension in his confident movements. The <em>beskar</em> on his armor prevents her from feeling his emotions about this whole situation, but Shaak can imagine them very well.</p><p>As they walk in the direction of the Council room, she slows down to walk alongside Obi-Wan, who still walks two steps back and to the right like any other Padawan. She can symphatize, it took her at least two years to get out of the old habits after her Chivalry.</p><p>"How is Padawan Skywalker?" she asks, fondly recalling the boy's meeting with his mother.</p><p>"Good, " he responds, and if he's too quick to do so Shaak doesn't comment," I asked Quinlan to take him to the Halls of Healing for a exam. Just in case. And I already asked Healer Qüi'ra for a session for him. "</p><p> </p><p>  Obi-Wan's diligence with Padawan Skywalker's health brings a smile to her face, but she knows there's something else bothering him, so she keeps quiet. As expected, Obi-Wan's eyes go from the ground to her a couple of times before sighing.</p><p>"I am worried about him, " he mutters. "I'm afraid I'm not the right teacher for Anakin, Master Shaak. What if I don't know how to approach a subject? Or am I doing it wrong? If he doesn't feel comfortable between us? Or...?" Obi-Wan deflates and Shaak hums softly, linking her arm with the young man's as she thinks of an answer.</p><p>"Have you looked into the Force? As far as I know, you are strong in the Unifying Force, what does it tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>  Obi-Wan frowns, confused.</p><p>"Master Qui-Gon used to say that the future is always in motion, that you shouldn't trust it too much"</p><p> </p><p>Shaak has to avoid rolling her eyes. <em> Oh Master Jinn... </em></p><p>"Well, I understand that Master Jinn had a strong connection to the Living Force, and sometimes people don't always give the best advice on subjects they don't know well," she comments softly. "While he was right that the future is always on the move, that's no reason to ignore what the Force tells you or wants to show you. We make our destiny, we set the future in motion, young man, and sometimes the Force helps us find it or avoid it, it's our choice to listen to it. What kind of Jedi are we if we don't listen to the Force? But I think you should talk to Masters like Windu or Yaddle, who are blessed by the Unifying Force like you, about this. "</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan listens attentively, nodding slowly when she finishes, with a thoughtful look. Shaak leaves him be, watching ahead for a few minutes of silence in which only their footsteps are heard and, in the distance, the chatter of some Padawans. When she feels Obi-Wan come to peace with a decision, whatever it may be, she decides to change the conversation.</p><p>"On the other hand, many congratulations," she comments, turning her head to see the younger man's reaction.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks at her with wide, surprised eyes, then fixes his gaze on Kit's head. His Nautolan friend's pace picks up a bit and Shaak allows herself a small smile. Yes, old habits never die.</p><p>"Everybody knows?" Obi-Wan asks, directing his gaze to her.</p><p>"By dinner time the entire Coruscant Temple is likely to know." She is sincere, news travels fast in the hands of the Jedi. And a Soulmate? Obi-Wan never had a chance "But it's not entirely Kit's fault, your kyber crystal is quite ... enthusiastic about it."</p><p>  Obi-Wan's kyber crystal is <em> very </em> enthusiastic about letting it be known that <em>yes</em>, they found their other half. It is adorable.</p><p> If he were younger, Obi-Wan would probably moan and cover his face with his hands, but the human is no longer a nervous Padawan and is content to close his eyes briefly. Shaak misses the shy boy looking at her with stars in his eyes. Obi-Wan still looks at her like that, but not so openly, sadly. Well at least he won't grow taller, Shaak still has that.</p><p>"May I ask what are you going to do?" she inquires, curious and concerned in equal measure.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, looking in the direction of the Mand'Alor, and Shaak follows his gaze. The Mandalorian clearly stands out in the group, attentive and vigilant, walking right between Kit and Depa. Fett isn't happy with that arrangement, Shaak dares to say. Her hands itch under her sleeves, wanting answers to her thousand questions, something to calm the anxiety and worry that hit her chest, but she is a patient person.</p><p>"I don't know what he wants," Obi-Wan whispers, but she can hear him loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>Shaak carefully approaches the Knight in the Force, thanking him when he receives her, finding wariness and hesitation to welcome her. She gives him understanding in return.</p><p>When Kit informed them about the developments of the mission she focused, to her chagrin, more on the Soulmate part than on Dooku and what he did. A Soulmate is a precious thing, a bond made by the Force that not even the oldest or wisest can explain. Maybe because it is one of those things that have no explanation and it just is. They celebrate Soulmates, (and Shaak can't wait for the Festival of the Soul), but it is they have learned not to have high hopes.</p><p>The youngest have hope. Hope that their Soulmate will understand what it is to be a Jedi, what it means and implies. After all it is a <em> Soulmate </em> , they of all people should understand and support. Shaak was one of those young people. She was young, enthusiastic and romantic at heart, and finding her Soulmate literally brought <em> colors </em> to her life. He was wonderful, and Shaak loved him. And just as she loved him, she let him go. They tried, of course, but it only lasted a year. He couldn't understand ( <em> didn't want to </em>, Vokara said by holo-call the afternoon after) and offered her a place at his house if she left the Order. Shaak did not. How could she? They are her family, she made oaths that she firmly believes in to this day, she would not leave her family, her culture, her oaths and her creed, not like this. Then, as abruptly and tempestuously as it came into her life, her Soulmate went out of it.</p><p>Shaak is calm in saying that she does not regret her decision. Sometimes it hurts, but she can look back fondly on the days they had together and be satisfied with them.</p><p> </p><p>"You should ask what it is <em> you </em> want, and be prepared for what he wants," She advises, resting a hand on the human's shoulder and leaving a supportive mental caress. "Maybe you can come to an agreement," Shaak offers, because she is still young and hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and nods, grinning with his dimples and looking at her like when she visited him at the Crèche. Force, Shaak feels very nostalgic.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we could come up with one?"</p><p> </p><p>With anyone else, Shaak would say it is possible: there are a few Jedi who have managed to maintain long distance relationships with their Soulmates. Ki-Adi and Eeth have them! But it's Jango Fett they're talking about, and Shaak feels that the human is completely unpredictable and impulsive, and has all his reasons for not loving Obi-Wan ... But he's here in the Temple. Shaak has tried to be more open with her expressions in the presence of the Mandalorian, trying to make the man see that <em> yes, we have emotions, we are not that bad. </em> Fett's first impression of them wasn't the best (it was the worst and Shaak can barely look at his face) but maybe they can come to terms now. With that thought, she smiles at Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Well he's here now, maybe you will. But, Obi-Wan?" She asks, and the young man looks at her more closely "Please be careful. He may be your soulmate, but he is still dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jocasta Nu.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A long time ago she retired from the High Council to devote herself to the Archives and take care of them as they deserve. When Jocasta left her seat she knew that if one day Mace or Yoda or some other member asked, she would come back because it is her duty. She also knew that they would not do it unless it was for very important reasons, wanting to respect her wishes to pursue teaching and study fully. So when Master Gallia personally came to her door to ask her to attend the next meeting, Jocasta knew it was a serious matter.</p><p>The Force around her was strange, as if it wanted to warn her of something, but did not give her many indications of what. The only thing Jocasta could think of was Sy. Her old friend lost in his own mind and running only the Force knows where. She feared, the moments before she received the reports, that they had finally found him, that he was beyond recovery.</p><p> </p><p>Jocasta thinks she would have preferred that to reality.</p><p> Now she stands still by the tall windows of the Council Chamber, her hands clasped behind her back and hidden by her long sleeves, listening.</p><p>She doesn't sit down, she's not acting as an active Council Member, just as… a consultant. She is grateful to her brothers and sisters for allowing her to be here, hearing first-hand before learning from the Temple rumor machine or a message on her communicator.</p><p> If she were younger, she would probably try to focus on other things: how much of a <em> coincidence </em> it is that Obi-Wan's file has been hacked just as he meets his Soulmate. How stupid the kidnapper's move was. How the Knight and the Padawan cannot have a rest. She doesn't, because Jocasta Nu was taught not to deny or run from truths that she doesn't like. So she listens to the voices of Master Fisto and Knight Kenobi as she watches as Coruscant continues, unaware of how the world of Jocasta and her siblings collapses a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the actions of Dooku, of <em> Yan </em> , in clinical and neutral words, squeezes her heart. She knows it's because the presence of the Mandalorian, Jango Fett, and that they won't expose internal matters to an outsider. And yet, hearing the crisp recitation of how Yan tried to kidnap his great great Padawan, how he attacked his grand-padawan and one of his old students, is unnerving. She hears about the red lightsaber, <em> the bleeding crystal </em>, and she can't <em>understand</em>. Jocasta always considered herself a cold-minded and logical-thinking person, something that has always helped her, her Masters praised and her Padawans and other Jedi have thanked.</p><p>She doesn't feel like Jocasta Nu right now. The tale ends, and Master Mace requests Knight Obi-Wan to wait outside while they speak with Fett. That's when Jocasta looks away from the movement outside to see the young man bow and leave. <em> Yan never knew Obi-Wan, </em> she thinks sadly, <em> maybe that would have changed something. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe nothing had changed </em>, another part of her mind whispers, sending cold down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Mace asks what Fett knows about the <em> Count </em>, and the Force moves around Jocasta. She almost doesn't want to listen, but she wants to understand and she wants answers.</p><p>"He hired me a year ago under the name Darth Tyrannus." The human's modulated voice is dry, but his words drive a <em>beskar</em> spear into Jocasta's heart, causing the floor to move beneath her feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darth Tyrannus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She and Yan have always been eager for knowledge, but Yan was always… drawn to things that Jocasta never saw attractive. Prophecies, origins, stories, always looking for… <em> something </em>. He got worse after Galidraan, and neither she nor Sy were able to bring him back to the Temple for long. Always moving further and further away, slowly and imperceptibly becoming unattainable. They believed that he was seeking to find himself, like many of the Jedi surviving Galidraan, that he needed time to himself …</p><p>"... Clone army for the Jedi Order in the name of Master Syfo-Dyas ..."</p><p>Jocasta closes her eyes, and the tattoos on her shoulders burn like Tatooine suns and weigh as much as two banthas each. She feels the comforting presences of the Council members surround her and protect her from the outside, filled with comfort and warmth, and she tries to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>Did Yan find Sy? And didn't tell her? Jocasta squeezes his eyelids shut, because she can't think like that. An <em> army of clones for the Jedi </em>, she thinks in horror. Later, she can think about Yan and Sy, later she can get lost a bit, maybe go to the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, maybe train with Plo or go through the Crèche, but at this moment she must maintain her composure.</p><p> </p><p>"And why did you decide to tell us this, Mand'Alor?" Master Gallia is asking, her face as dead-pan as ever, "I imagine you had your reasons for agreeing in the first place, what has changed?"</p><p>"The clones are <em> Mando'ade </em> ," the modulated voice responds, and the beskar-covered body barely moves under the Council's gazes, "and they deserve to live. I can't save them alone, I need you." The Mand'Alor straightens up, and Jocasta turns a little to face him, feeling the warning bells in her head. "I am not doing it for you, <em> Jetiise </em>, if it were up to me I would leave you to Dooku and whatever plans him have for you. You would deserve it. "</p><p> </p><p><em> Brave words </em> , Jocasta thinks in disgust, <em> brave but reckless. </em></p><p>The fact that this being, so full of hatred and anger, is Obi-Wan's Soulmate fills her with discomfort. The memory that the young man's File was stolen comes back strong, and she hopes Obi-Wan continues to be outside to warn him about it after the session. Her brothers and sisters don't respond to Fett's words, with blank expressions and little reaction, but Jocasta can sense their discomfort and alarm in the Force.</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable," Mace nods, because <em> of course he does </em>, "We'll help your clones, Mand'Alor Fett, be at peace about it."</p><p> </p><p>Fett's nod is stiff and short, and Jocasta isn't impressed. There are more words, but Jocasta looks out the window again, half listening. She is not a member of the Council, and she knows that the others will gladly tell her if she asks. Half listening to Fett's terms, bargaining about how to proceed. She hears that they arrange for a group of Jedi to visit the planet where they are cloning, Kamino, and how Masters Plo and Shaak offer to go personally.</p><p>She vaguely thinks that the Galaxy is full of roads, but in the end they all meet. Dooku, who led the Jedi on Galidraan. Jango Fett, the Fallen Mand'Alor. Dooku hiring Fett. Obi-Wan, grand padawan of Yan and Soulmate of Fett enters the scene and changes the course of things.</p><p> </p><p><em> The Force works in mysterious ways </em>, her Master said one day when she was very young.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knight Kenobi is sitting outside the Council Chambers, with company. His little Padawan, normally a ball of energy that puts the sanctity of her Archives at risk, is huddled next to him and covered in an oversized brown robe. Lady Skywalker is sitting right next to the boy, having a conversation with young Obi-Wan. The image makes her smile to herself and she heads for them in long strides, making Fett eat the dust behind her. It's not that no one is going to tell her anything.</p><p>"Lady Skywalker, Padawan Skywalker," she greets cordially, bowing.</p><p> </p><p> Lady Skywalker smiles at her, and Jocasta gives her a smaller one. The human is a fast and very respectful student, a delight to teach this last few days, and she hopes to have more time with her, but at this point Jocasta must speak with Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Can I take a moment of Obi-Wan's time?"</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan and Lady Skywalker share a look and, with the expert movements of someone who spends a lot of time at the Crèche, Knight Kenobi transfers Padawan Skywalker to his mother. Jocasta waits patiently, and when he gets up they both walk to one of the windows. Part of Jocasta wants to take her time and make Fett wait for his turn with Knight Kenobi, but a single glance at the Mandalorian approaching Lady Skywalker and Padawan Skywalker convinces her otherwise. Someone with such hatred towards them around one of their young makes her uncomfortable in ways she has rarely felt in her life. Fortunately, Master Kit seamlessly approaches the three of them, leaving her more at ease.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay, Master Nu?" Obi-Wan asks, bowing his head.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles softly at the young man and denies.</p><p>"A few days ago someone broke into the archives of the Temple and stole a file." she explains and the alarm goes off in the boy, so she continues, ". They didn't get close to your Padawan, don't worry. It was yours."</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan blinks and then frowns, giving Fett a wary look. Jocasta doesn't know who it was exactly, but it's almost too much of a coincidence and the Force around her is quite satisfied with her guess, she dares to say. Obi-Wan purses his lips and nods.</p><p>"Thank you, Master Nu, I..."</p><p>"Don't worry. I have brought together some very creative Jedi to create better security, I believe that the youthful talents of Vos and Kolar do more than cause trouble." She confides in him, winking.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan laughs, gently shaking his head, and Jocasta looks at him sadly. She will not say Fett's words inside the chamber, Jocasta believes that this is the place of Mace or Plo, given the recent closeness they have had with the young knight. But she thinks she could take another place in his life. They were always friendly, always a delight to have the boy in the Archives. Obi-Wan does not have a Grand Master, but Jocasta could take that place if he allows it. She would like to guide him, help him how her own great Master did with her.</p><p>  He looks tired, and she wants to ease a bit of that. After all, Dooku is her Chosen, so Obi-Wan is as much of a great Padawan to Jocasta as he is to Yan. Perhaps even more, considering that Jocasta has guided and taught the boy much more than Dooku.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," she says, gently guiding the human back to the group." How about a cup of tea one of these days? I heard you are very good at it. "</p><p> </p><p> Obi-Wan's smile is bright and Jocasta is satisfied. That doesn't stop her from giving Fett an unimpressed look when they reach him.</p><p> </p><p>Now all this trouble aside, Jocasta would love to have a chat with her Soulmates to find out what, in the Sith Hells, they are thinking.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shaak: okay guys, be nice and cool, we must make a good impression.<br/>Jango: You could all die and I would dance on your graves<br/>shaak, Kit and half of the Council: :O<br/>Mace: understandable, have a nice day.<br/>Adi, : get your ass out of my temple.<br/>Jocasta: so, you have chosen death.</p><p>are we going to see more of Jocasta? Hell yes, this lady has a lot to give.<br/>I just gave Shaak a soulmate and then took it from her? yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>